Princesswannabe's Diaries
by Chou Nuriko
Summary: *Completed & Re-organized* A princess-wanna-be in Rayearth decided to keep a journal to write down her now more 'stable' but 'humorous' life. X-over, OOC and ultra fluff alert! F/F, U/A, H/L. Please read the sequel
1. Author's Notes

_"I__ try to write some humorous stuff, but I never succeed."_

**_ Author's notes: _**

Hello! Here I go again! I've never write a Rayearth fanfic before. So please be gentle about the reviews. This will be a biiiig crossover with Magic Knight Rayearth (of course. If not why I put this fic in this category?), Card Captor Sakura, Fushigi Yuugi, Ranma 1/2, Inu Yasha and Rurouni Kenshin (The last 2 are existed as AU). None of these series are mine. They belong to CLAMP, Watase Yuu, Rumiko Takahashi and Watsuki Nobuhiro. I own nothing. And those characters will only be some side character (so, even you didn't know anything about those series, it doesn't matter). The focus was still on a certain Magic Knight. ^^x 

This fic was dedicated to Kathy-baka, Iris and Hester, also to my English teacher. Because of her I read the book "The Princess Diaries. So I got the inspiration to write this. And you gave me some many jokes to write about! 

This fic happened about 2 years after the whole series. The background was a mixture of the Manga and the Anime version. Here are a few facts: 

-) Hikaru, Umi and Fuu are Grade 10/Form 4 students. And they're in the same school 

-) They can travel between the Earth and Cephiro freely. 

-) Mokona was the creator 

-) Nova and Debonair existed. 

-) Presea didn't die... 

-) ...But Eagle died! (Sorry for Eagle fans, I like H/L so I don't want any interruption. 

-) Ferio had given an orb/magic item to Fuu. 

THIS FIC WILL BE UPDATED **_EVERYDAY_**. So remember to REVIEW!! The more review I get, the more chapters you honor readers can read!! 

So now, let's start our story! 


	2. 10042002, Before lessons

**_10/4/2002, Wednesday, before the 1st lesson_**  
  
Today, Kuu-san looked strange.  
  
First of all, she woke up before everyone else. Secondly, she told me not to pack her lunch. Thirdly, she asked me to go to her room, and then entrusted this book to me.  
  
"I found this when I tidied up the place last night. I think it may be useful for you." She said. Then she shoved me out of her room.  
  
This book, no doubt is for a diary use, was a locked one. Kuu-san had given me 2 keys for the lock. But I never keep a journal before. Why all of a sudden...  
  
But it does not hurt to keep one, right? There are so many things that I don't have many people to share, like Cephiro. Of course, Umi-san and Hikaru-san always talk about it. But sometimes, there's something that I would like to talk about but I am too embarrass to let other people know.  
  
Now, I started to think about _him_ again. Not now, lesson is about to begin.  
  
Oh! The forth strange even was that Kuu-san left without me today. Like she was hiding something from us.

* * *

**_Wednesday, Recess time_**  
  
We just have Math class. During the lesson, Umi-san kept on passing notes to me.  
  
_"Hey Fuu, Hikaru planned another trip to Cephiro this weekend. Are you free to go?"_  
  
I quickly wrote back, _"I think I'm free this weekend."_  
  
Another one came again. _"She said that Lantis seemed to be very interest in the Game Boy she brought last time, so she decided to bring some more games. But I think she's only making excuses. My, The phase 'I missed him' was clearly written on her face!"_  
  
_"I think that you missed Ascot-san as well. So please don't tease her."_  
  
I can feel her chuckled even she sits at the opposite corner to my seat.   
  
_"Oh god! What about your Prince Charming?"_  
  
I blushed. And I decided to change the subject. _"Well, in case you didn't notice, Maseki-sensei is going to ask you the answer of the worksheet."_  
  
Umi-san was too engrossed in note passing and didn't notice Maseki-sensei was asking questions by seats arrangement. Fortunately she managed to answer it correctly. And no more notes from her. But...  
  
_"Hououji-san, Sukunami had informed me that there'll be a meeting of Computer Club on Friday after school. All committee members must attend.  
  
From Miroku  
  
PS I'll be delighted if you can go on a date with me after the meeting."_  
  
I giggled quietly as I read the note. I saw Sango-san was looking at my direction. She was wearing an expression like, "forget the perverted postscript."  
  
How come Miroku-san always asks every girl around the school to go on a date with him except Sango-san, his childhood friend?  
  
_"Okay, please tell Sukunami-senpai that I'll go. And sorry I cannot go on a date with you. Why don't you ask Sango-san instead?"_  
  
No more notes for me for the rest of the class.

* * *

**_Wednesday, Computer lesson_**  
  
Computer lesson was one of the worst disciplined classes. Because Chisaka-sensei never notice or scold students even they didn't pay attention to the class. So almost everyone ignores him and go on to the Internet instead of listening to him.  
  
But, not in today's lesson.  
  
For some unknown reason, our principle and vice-principle came to supervise our lesson. Plus Chisaka-sensei had turned off the main power, so one can turn on the computer. And when they left the classroom, everyone left out a sigh of relief. I felt relaxed too. Because the principle was sitting right next to me. Then Chisaka-sensei left an exercise for us and left the classroom. So I decided to spend sometime writing this after I finished writing the program.  
  
Oh, the bell rang. I have to go and meet Umi-san and Hikaru-san now.

* * *

**_Wednesday, almost the end of lunchtime_**  
  
On my goodness. They have found out already.  
  
After the computer class, Umi-san said she wanted to lock up her English Literature stuff first. And she walked out with a scary grin--like when she have something sly in her mind--then she dragged me and Hikaru-san to the McDonald instead of the Lunch hall. After we got our food, she started to ask about my...my new journal. I'm so surprised. Where did she hear about it?  
  
"You know, I heard Kuonji talking about it." Umi-san said casually. "She sat right behind you in the computer lesson. She's quite surprised to see you ignored that old idiot as well. But all she said was that you're writing something. The idea of a journal was mine."  
  
That reminded me. I should have asked Kuu-san if she had a third key. Not that I don't trust her that she won't peek my journal.  
  
Then Hikaru-san started to ramble about our next trip to Cephiro. She wanted a picnic like we had two months ago. I still remember the 'picnic' that Hikaru-san was talking about.  
  
That time, Aska-san, Sanyang-san, Tarta-san and Tatra-san came to Cephiro for some diplomatic business. Then suddenly Tatra-san suggested a picnic since the weather was so nice. We went out to the castle's garden. Then the chaotic events begin.  
  
Hikaru-san was showing Lantis-san how to play a Game Boy, And he seemed very interested in the "Sakura War". Just then Primera-san appeared from nowhere and started to pull Hikaru-san's braid. Then Zazu-san accidentally knocked Geo-san's newly-bought candy off the table. And Geo-san almost choked Zazu-san to death. Then Lance, Lafarga-san and Caldina-san's 3-year-old son, somehow got a hold of Ascot-san's hat and started chewing it. It took him an hour to separate the little boy from his poor hat...  
  
I hope that the next picnic will be a normal one, not a bizarre one.

* * *

**_Wednesday, 10:40 pm_**  
  
After school, I raided Kuu-san's room and I'm glad that she didn't have the third key. And she said that she won't read this. Because she didn't want to read something that she's not supposed to read, like something about _*men*_. I blushed madly at the line.  
  
I tried to take my mind off the conversation by drowning myself in the History essay. Then Umi-san phoned me and asked about the essay question. I was surprised that the one she wanted was not the one that I'm working on, which should be handed on next Friday. But the one she asked for was the one that we supposed to hand in _today_. Then she bade me good night and hung up.  
  
I put down the phone. And my gaze turned to the shining orb that was lying next to the phone. I touched it and all the memories flashed in my mind. His amber eyes, his charming words, and all those encouraging words that he gave me through this magic item.  
  
Ferio...How I missed him. I always hope that he could be with me every second, like Sakura and her boyfriend. I've heard that he almost had to give up everything in Hong Kong in order to come back to her.  
  
I blushed (again) at the thought. Ferio as my boyfriend...I think I love the sound of it.  
  
Even though I can't see him in the reality now, I can always meet him in my dreams. I can't wait for the weekend to come.


	3. 11042001, 'That's whyhow'

**_11/04/2002, Thursday, History lesson_**  
  
We're having History class now, another poorly disciplined lesson, second only to computer.

Also we've got some extra excitement at the beginning of the lesson. Konishi-sensei was talking about our last test on Russia Revolutions. Suddenly, the door busted open and Sakura-san ran in. Konishi-sensei was quite mad about it. After all of us had settled down, she continued her lecture. But I always doubt that whether there is anybody listening to her.

Everyone was doing their own things. Umi is (still) doing the essay. She said that she would hand it in at the end of the lesson. But I highly doubt her words. Tomoyo-san, who is sitting next to me, was drawing some art design. She is one of the very few students that studied art and design. And Sakura-san is trying her best to stay awake.

That's why I always doubt that is there anybody pay attention to the class.

* * *

**_Thursday, After recess but before the teacher came_**  
  
Today's History lesson was quite dull. And Umi-san had fell asleep at the end (and the essay was forgotten). I have to yelled into her ear to wake her up. Then we decided to go to the lunch hall to have a coffee because today is quite cold. Before we left the classroom, Hikaru-san and her classmate Li-san came. Everyone in Grade 10 knew that Li-san is Sakura-san's boyfriend. Umi-san often said that they look cute together. But whenever she stated that, I would always feel jealousy hitting me. I seldom jealous of someone, but I did this time.  
  
That's how I know that affections could do some much to a person.

* * *

**_Thursday, lunchtime_**  
  
Today I have to get my lunch at the lunch hall. Because Hikaru-san had to attend a tutorial class on Biology and Umi will skip the afternoon lessons because of a fencing tournament. At the lunch hall, I found Kagome-san and Misao-san, and they invited me to sit with them since there is no empty table.  
  
Misao-san was talking about our archery match verses the team from the Yotsubatai High School. She almost lost her match last time, so she was so determined that she said she won't lose again. Meanwhile, Kagome-san was having some difficulty about the Math class work. 3 minutes later, she slammed her textbook shut and decided to give up. She said she was having a headache during the Japanese History lesson and the new teacher was giving her creeps.   
  
Then Miroku-san and Sukunami-senpai came in, each of them was carrying a tray. They sat with us as well. After their meals, Sukunami-senpai handed me an agenda about our meeting on tomorrow after school. One of the issues is about choosing a new president of the club. Because the current president, who is Sukunami-senpai, will leave this school for the college next year. So he wanted everything to be in order before he left.  
  
And now, Kagome-san was determined to finish her Math problem...and decided to ask me for help.

* * *

_**Thursday, after dinner**_

I went home alone today. Because Hikaru decided to stay at school to practice Kendo. And Umi-san was having her fencing match.

I didn't do anything actually. All I did was a bit reading, but most of the time I only starred at the ceiling. So soon I fell asleep. I guess that bizarre English lesson had driven me crazy. 

Like all the English classes we have, it was _always_ noisy, but funny. Especially with Miroku-san around. It would be even more crazier if Umi-san was around too. Like when Namimura-sensei asked about the location of a certain city, Miroku-san could answer "somewhere in the world".

And I woke up when the phone rang at about 6:45pm. It was Umi-san. She told me excitedly that she was able to enter the final. So that means she would have to skip lessons again. Then she asked what homework we have. But I think she'll just copy it tomorrow morning.

I've just checked the E-mail. Nothing important. Only a few forward stuff from Umi-san. And I better work on the computer project now.

* * *

_"At least you're the best of the worst." Meowth, Pokemon episode 9: The School of Hard Knocks._

**Another Author's note:**  
  
Yeah! I've got review! Thank you FuuMegami-dono (4 times! *Glomp*) and korosu-dono! Sessha so happy...Wait, I'm not Kenshin. He he...^^x; And I know it's pointless to make you guys to 'guess', but I just want to play...  
  
Anyway, the chapters of this fic will be very short compared to the ficcie in the net. But I'll try to write more. Since some of the event was based on something happened in my school, so there'll be more chapters written if my day wasn't a dull one.  
  
And...JK wanted to add more characters from the other Anime. Can any honor readers suggest some? Because I think I've used a lot of Anime series...And I am planning on adding Harry Potter (as AU of course) to it...  
  
Please keep on reviewing! Then I'll keep on writing!  
  
JK, 13/04/2002


	4. 12042002, In the morning

**_12/04/2002, Friday, 7:45 am_**  
  
I came back a bit earlier than usual today. And I saw Umi-san was _copying_ the Math class work. She said that she never do the homework on her own or revise for tests. But her results were quite good. I believe that if she would work a little harder, she could easily pass the exam with flying colors.  
  
Then Akane-san ran into the classroom. She threw her bag hastily onto her desk and hurried to my seat, holding out 2 papers. She told me that those were for the the lyrics rewriting competition organized by the English Society. I read those lyrics and one of them was for the whole class performance section. Another was for the solo section. And she wanted _me_ to sing the solo one! I'm not that good at singing, but I really like the lyrics. She used a song that was originally performed by a singer called Kasahara Hiroko. The song's name was '_Zutto_'. And the one for the whole class was rewritten to the tune of a song called '_Upside Down_' by A*Teens. I said that I've never heard of the song before. Then she she got out a MD player out of nowhere. And the song was quite nice, especially the piano part.  
  
After she left, I noticed Umi-san was copying something else. At this time, Hikaru-san came (I should say 'bounced') into our room. Seeing Umi-san was doing...I mean _copying_ her homework, she shrugged and chatted with Kaoru-san instead.  
  
Just then, Namimura-sensei came in and gave us back a group assignment, which was a script for a radio play. I've gathered Umi-san, Misao-san, Sango-san and Miroku-san to talk about the date for recording our radio play (part of the assignment). We decided it will be on next Tuesday's lunchtime. We thought 2 or 3 lunchtimes with be enough. Then I went back to prepare for the class.

* * *

**_Friday, A Study period_**  
  
Maseki-sensei is sick and absent today so we can have a study period. Umi-san is writing (or rather, _copying_) her English Literature essay. Since we're going to have an Economics test after lunchtime, so most of us are studying. But there's someone doing something else:  
  
1. Umi-san is copying the essay.  
2. Misao-san is talking to Kaoru-san. I don't know what are they are talking about but Kaoru-san keeps blushing.  
3. Miroku-san is flirting with some girls. And Sango is very mad.  
4. Kagome-san is sleeping, using the Math textbook as the pillow...  
  
...And jumped up to the ceiling when Shizuno-sensei (our Geography teacher) tapped her shoulder, telling her that no sleeping during study period.

**_Friday, after school in the library_**  
  
I still have a little time before I have to go to the computer club meeting. So I returned the book I borrowed first...and wrote something.  
  
The Economics test was not very difficult. It didn't took long time for most of us to finish. And Umi-san told me that she had prepared a paper with every laws she could find. And she copied it onto the test paper...  
  
Then she reminded me we're going to Cephiro tomorrow, 9:30 am sharp at Tokyo Tower. And she said, "Oh! I don't think you'll ever forget or late for our trips. You'll do everything for your little prince, right? _Your Majesty_?"  
  
I heaved a sigh, told her that I'll be on time, and left for the interview room to have the meeting. I've got used to Umi-san calling me 'Your Majesty' or 'Princess' or something with the meaning of 'royalty' whenever we'll go to Cephiro.  
  
I have to go or I'll be late.

* * *

**_Friday, 9:30 pm_**  
  
The computer club lasted for about 2 and a half hour. We still haven't decided who's going to be the new president yet. But we talked about what activity should we organize in this year instead. Anyway when I got home, I was exhausted. High school life was hard.  
  
Okay, I (like yesterday) spent my time doing nothing but starring the ceiling. And my mind drifted to our trip tomorrow. And I'm going to see him again. My mind always goes to him whenever I have time to think. Like those lovesick girl in the roman fictions. I..._like_ him (God, I can't even _write_ out that _word_). But I'm not lovesick...at least, I _think_ I was not.  
  
Hikaru-san called me half an hour before. She said that we are going to have a picnic, and prepare some food. We seldom try to bring food from our world to theirs. I guess we can have a try. I'll bake some cookies. And Umi-san probably will make a cake.  
  
Then I went on to the chat room. Only Misao-san was there.  
  
**WeAseLGiRl:** Hey Fuu, is you?  
**Glasses_BookWorm:** Yes, it is me. Good evening, Misao-san.  
**WeAseLGiRl:** You're so polite even on the chat room...  
**Glasses_BookWorm:** Umi-san always says that.  
**WeAseLGiRl:** Whatever. Do you want to hit the mall with me and Kaoru tomorrow? Call Umi too!  
**Glasses_BookWorm:** Sorry, but we have already planned something else tomorrow. Maybe we'll join you next time.  
**WeAselGiRl:** It's okay. And I've heard that our match next Thursday, the Yotsubatai will send out Kamishiro Miisu again! She's so good!  
**Glasses_BookWorm:** Relax, it doesn't matter even if you lose. Just try your best.  
**WeAselGiRl:** Well, but I really want to win this time...  
**Glasses_BookWorm:** I wish you good luck.  
**WeAselGiRl:** Thanks.  
**Glasses_BookWorm:** Sorry, I have to go.  
**WeAselGiRl:** Bye~ See ya next Monday!  
**Glasses_BookWorm:** Goodbye.  
  
Kuu-san is calling me. I wonder what has happened? Probably just to kick me out of _my_ room so that she could use the computer...


	5. 13042002, Saturday, An Evening at Cephir...

_**13/04/2002, Saturday, almost sunset (Cephiro time)**_

We agreed on meeting at the Tokyo Tower at 9:30am. But Hikaru-san was about 5 minutes late. Then we went to Cephiro in our usual way. We reached the Castle and Caldina-san suddenly appeared and hugged Hikaru-san, making her cat-like ears and tail appear. Then she suggest to go shopping today. On the way of leaving the castle, we met Presea-san, Ascot-san, Geo-san, Zazu-san, Aska-san and Sanyang-san. They all decided to come along.

Presea-san led us to a very big city. She said it was the capital of Cephiro, Altis. It was very beautiful with many tall trees surrounding the whole city. Then Caldina-san became the guide from this moment onward and brought us to a streets with many stores. Umi-san became very excited and the two of them went from store to store with lightening speed. The rest of us just walked around. The Cephiro clothing was very beautiful. Aska-san saw a particular one in one of the clothing stores and said that it would look good on me. Like most of the clothes in this world, it's a long dress with long sleeves. The design was very simple. The dress was in pale green with almond green bounder, also an amber-colored belt. I think the dress was very good too. Then Aska-san wanted to buy me the dress. I tried to preclude her but she said "I went temperately deaf." after she got it. And I could not stop muttering "thanks" for half an hour.

Later the day, we met up Caldina-san and Umi-san (who went almost 10 blocks ahead of us). We decided to have a rest in a small place that resembled a coffee shop and have a rest instead.

After we have finished, Presea-san said it was almost time to go back. And we discovered that Caldina-san and Umi-san were carrying about 7 or 8 bags. They said that those were their 'prizes for their hunt'. All of us sweat dropped.

Someone knocked the door, I better answer it first. Because it maybe...


	6. 14042002, Sunday, An Excited Morning

**_15/04/2002, Monday, Economics Class_**  
  
I didn't have time to write in the first two lessons. So I'll mention the things happened in Computer lesson now.  
  
Chisaka-sensei had asked us to do a project to write a Pascal program. But, as usual, most of the student did not pay attention to him and did their own things. Like Ukyo-san was revising for her Biology test, Sango-san was playing online games. Kuyami-san was writing her doujinshi. Only Kagome and I (I guess) were the only ones who were writing the program.

I went to check the E-mail. Misao-san has already sent back her reply of the E-mail survey. I'll read it at home. And Hikaru-san has sent me something. It was the photo she took in Cephiro by her digital camera. I will never ever let Umi-san to see these. Because I know the pictures from the food fight will just send her to a rabid rage. But the photo were really funny, with a bowl over Umi-san's head and the others (Ferio, Presea-san and Caldina-san) laughing their heads off.   
  
We're having Economics class now. We've got back our test paper. Miroku-san got the highest mark, 50 out of 60. I'm the second highest with 48 marks. Umi-san managed to pass with 30 something (she won't tell me). She didn't even bother to listen to the correct answer and use the computer to play online bridge.  
  
I think I have to tell her that I won't lend her any more notes from the lesson if she continue to play in the class in order to stop her.

* * *

**_Monday, After lunch_**

During recess, Umi-san was very interested in the other people's mark of the Economics test. She was quite sad when she heard that Akane-san and Kagome-san were having higher marks than hers. She tried to squeeze out Sango-san's mark. But she just kept her mouth shut.

Finally, she said, "If someone will tell me her mark, I'll treat him or her lunch!" 

Miroku-san looked delighted, and he offered to 'check it out' right away. So he earned a punch in the face from Sango-san. Kagome-san said she knew but she respected her privacy and won't tell Umi-san about it. So she decided to give up.

After the recess, we have another bizarre English lesson. I was correct. With Miroku-san together Umi-san, the class was much more noisier. Even after Namimura-sensei told them stop talking nonsense or they will be assign to sit next to her in every English lesson. Namimura-sensei welcomed noise, because of that she know that we have listening. But they really talked too much sometimes.

We decided to have lunch outside. So we met Hikaru-san at the school main entrance. She told us that 2 seniors joined them in Chemistry because they have to do a rather complicated experiment. But they, Hikaru-san said that they called Sagara-san and Takani-san, started to argue the second after the teacher dismissed the class. It was a funny sight.

Then Hikaru-san rushed back to the school after our lunch in order to find Kaoru-san to talk about their coming Kendo match. Umi-san went gossiping. so I stayed in the classroom to write this.

* * *

**_Monday, After school (5:30pm)_**

Umi-san was very angry after our last 2 classes: Math and PE. She was so enraged that her friends in the fencing team was stunned. First she was furious because of the Math test result was "very bad" (42 out of 65). Then she (again) didn't bother to listen to Maseki-sensei's explanation. She sent me a note to ask for help in the coming PE exam, which was gymnastics. The note had contained the list of movement that she was going to do, in case she had forgotten some of them, I will remind her.

Then she asked Kanaga-sensei to take the exam first. Since she had practiced for weeks, so her movement was very smooth and she didn't need any remind at all. But the only problem was after she finished, there were two students who passed the gym whispered very loudly and criticized her movement. I know them. They were from the archery team too. They were Kikyo-san and Kagura-san. Kikyo-san was our captain. She was very good. But everyone said that she was too proud of herself. So no many people liked her. And those comments were too harsh, Umi-san had taken them to seriously so she was very angry. 

Then Umi-san stayed at the gym to have her fencing practice after the lesson. I left for the library to do my homework. I still haven't finished my History essay on _Chinese reforms in the late 19th century_. I have to hand in on Friday. So I decided to finish it now and lock it in the locker, so Umi-san could not get it and copy it.

* * *

**_Monday, 9:45pm_**

Sango-san and Kagome-san just called me to ask about the computer project. They said that they have followed Chisaka-sensei's instructions, but they could not run the program. I told them that I could not run my program too. But tomorrow is the deadline. If we don't hand in the project, he said he would deduct our marks from the exam. Even though we thought that Chisaka-sensei would not deduct our marks, we decided to do it anyway. We discussed many ways of writing the program, but all of them didn't work. Sango-san suggested that we can ask him during lunch time, but I reminded her about our radio play. Kagome-san said maybe after school, but we have our archery practice for the coming competition against Yotsubatai High. And tomorrow we don't have any computer lesson, so we decided to ask him in recess and see that if we can hand it in later.

After the discussion on the project, Sango-san started to ask about the E-mail survey. She said that I did nothing but blush in the survey. But...I can't help it. Then she said she will send her reply soon. Then Kuu-san wanted the phone, so we bade each other good night and hang up the phone.

I went to check the E-mail again. I saw that not only Misao-san's reply was their, but also Miroku-san's and Sukunami-senpai's replies as well. Miroku-san said that the best thing was flirting with girls and Sukunami-senpai said that he just like a pervert he knew before, he's a cross dresser and he flirted with boys! And in the part "love is more important then money?", he wrote that he won't say no. But he answered "I'm not sure". I think he was lucky that he didn't have a girlfriend yet, if not, I don't dare to think of the consequence...

It's time to go to sleep now. I have to do something before school and I have to wake up a bit earlier than usual.


	7. 14042002, A Reply for Email Survey

**My reply to Umi-san's E-mail survey**

Subject: Fwd: Survey! Fill it out and send it back!

From: windy_phoenix@soyokaze.com 

To: marshmallow_trainer@magicgirl.com, flood_n_flirt@magicknight.zzn.com, weasel_girl@neotokyo.org, crabby_tama@superdeformed.com, girls_searcher@brainpowerd.com, tanuki_kaoru@rurouni.com, kagome_sunset@neotokyo.com, coral@devilhunter.com 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Name you want people to call you: Fuu...and I can't think of any more 

The nice nicknames: Fuu-ster is okay...is there any more nicknames? 

The awful nicknames you hate to be called: Princess, Your Majesty...the list goes on to infinity. but only one person make the list...she knows who she is. 

Pets: Nope. 

Parents: (Umi-san, you should not write such things about your parents. Even you're not comfortable with their 'newlywed' acts...) Father and Mother. 

Siblings (biological or adopted or both): A sister. She too hyper these days... 

Age in dog years: ...I know? 

--Favorites¡X

Color? Green is nice. But I started to like amber... 

Animal? (Is there any dragon in Tokyo? good question Umi-san) I like birds. Too bad I have keep one 

Song? (Akane-san wanted to start an online A*Teens club, why don't you join her?) Kasahara Hiroko's Zutto is my favorite. But I like some songs by Two-Mix too. 

Book? (like Manga isn't bad, but bringing them to school is not good) Tales of the Two City...it's a good romantic novel 

TV show? The Weakest Link. I enjoy answering the questions. 

Movie: ("My wife is a gangster"...Umi-san, you sure have interesting tastes) Umm...Lord of Rings is good. 

Foods: Tessa. But Umi-san said that I have taste of old people... 

Toothpaste: I didn't care much... 

Flower (s): (rose does not suit Hikaru-san? Umi-san don't be mean!) Daisy 

Sport to watch: (Umi-san...you only watch the cme...?) Archery, fencing and kendo matches, but there wasn't many on the TV 

¡@

-----Stuff i feel like knowing if you want to tell me---- 

Best memory of pre school years: (fighting with boys...Now I know why Umi-san is so 'strong'...) sorry...I can't remember 

Middle school: meeting Hikaru-san and Umi-san 

High School: I've just started high school for a month... 

College: Not yet. 

Thing that you would love someone to do for you that no one ever has: (yeah, don't raid my bag when I'm not in the room!) Stop Umi-san from copying _my_ homework 

Dream that came true: *Blush*... 

--------Do you believe?----- 

In wishing on stars? I have not try that...but I will say yes 

in aliens? *sweat dropped* to a certain extend...yes 

in ufos? *more sweat dropped* yes... 

in love at first sight? (Sorry to disappoint you Umi-san) Err...no. 

soulmates? *Blush* Yes... 

Friends forever? Sure of course! 

in Prince/Princess Charming? (Umi-san, please stop calling me "Your Majesty") *Blush more* If I wrote the answer, Umi-san will tease me to death 

that trust is more important then monogamy? I think we should have trust before monogamy... 

That love is more important then money? Of course. But I know Sukunami-senpai may say no. 

that "I do" can still be for life? Yes 

-----other stuff---- 

What do you feel guilty about right now? (what about all those copying?) I don't have anything to feel guilty about... 

What is the last thing that made you smile? A friend that I liked very much had asked me to go to a dance party with him 

Laugh? Umi-san engaged into a food fight...salad and cake all over her head! lol~ 

Cry? I saw a movie called "If Tomorrow Never Comes" 

What do you need right now to make you happy? I pretty happy now.. 

Do you follow all the rules? Yes 

Do you really? I'm sure 

Who is the last person you shared a secret with? A person and the secret is...a secret.

------other miscellaneous stuff -------- 

Piercings: Just my ears 

Tattoos: no... 

Been in love before: *Blush* I think................ 

Been to Europe: Yes, when I'm in Grade 5. I went to France 

Coffee or Ice Cream: (coffee favor ice cream, I'll try that) Coffee is better. I don't feel like cold food. 

Blanket or stuffed animal: stuffed animal, I like a stuffed cat. 

Salad Dressing: (I guess no more salad for you, Umi-san) *try not to laugh* No more salad more me too 

Color of socks that are on you now: transparent...... 

Lucky Number: 12, my birthday is double 12 and my class number was 12 too~ 

When was your last hospital visit?: Last week, because my dad works in a hospital and we decided to it outside, so we go there and met him

What color is your bedrooms carpet: I didn't have carpet in my room 

Which SINGLE store would u chose to max your card on: Commercial Press...I want to have the whole Lord of Rings 

What do u do most when you're bored: (teaching Hikaru-san to flirt? i guess it's difficult...no offence, Hikaru-san) reading books, doing homework, chatting on the net, just starring at the ceiling 

What word and or phrases do u use too much: *Blush*...... 

What Friend lives the farthest away: sorry...it's a secret...*Blush* 

Most annoying thing: (just you didn't do homework didn't mean no one had the right to do. and no offence, Umi-san) Seeing Umi-san flirting/teaching Hikaru-san how to flirt /try to drag me to flirt with guys when we're shopping. God, that's so embarrassing. I mean, I don't need to flirt...oh no! did I just type that? Umi-san will tease me for a while... 

Best things: my friends...and *the orb* that he gave me...Umi-san, one more word and I won't teach you Math 

Who will respond the fastest to this e-mail?: dunno...May be Misao-san?


	8. 15042002, Monday, After Computer Class

**_15/04/2002, Monday, Economics Class_**  
  
I didn't have time to write in the first two lessons. So I'll mention the things happened in Computer lesson now.  
  
Chisaka-sensei had asked us to do a project to write a Pascal program. But, as usual, most of the student did not pay attention to him and do their own things. Like Akane-san and Ukyo-san, they're revising for their Biology test, Sango-san was playing online games. Kuyami-san was writing her doujinshi. Only Kagome and I (I guess) were the only ones who were writing the program. But I don't feel like doing homework now.  
  
I went to check the E-mail. Misao-san has already sent back her reply of the E-mail survey. I'll read it at home. And Hikaru-san has sent me something. It was the photo she took in Cephiro by her digital camera. I will never ever let Umi-san to see these. Because I know the pictures from the food fight will just send her to a rabid rage. But the photo were really funny, with a bowl over Umi-san's head and the others (Ferio, Presea-san and Caldina-san) laughing their heads off.   
  
We're having Economics class now. We've got back our test paper. Miroku-san got the highest mark, 50 out of 60. I'm the second highest with 48 marks. Umi-san managed to pass with 30 something (she won't tell me).   
She didn't even bother to listen to the correct answer and use the computer to play online bridge.  
  
I think I have to tell her that I won't lend her any more notes from the lesson if she continue to play in the class in order to stop her.


	9. 16042002, Tuesday, Morning and English

_**16/04/2002, Tuesday, 6:55am**_

I managed to wake up at 5:30 in the morning. I've got some breakfast, packed the lunch boxes, then I turned on the computer and started to search the net. Shizuno-sensei had asked us to check on something about the features form along the river and we had to do a report today. But our printer had been out of order for ages. Father tried to fix it but failed. So I have to save it in my disk and bring it to the school computer work station and print it out. I expected Umi-san will be there playing bridge before I arrived the school. And there are several other people in her "morning bridge club" as well. So I hope that I can get a computer.  
  
I also hoped that Misao-san can keep quiet about our coming archery match on Thursday. 

**_Tuesday, English lessons_**

I was almost late for class today. Because the computer in the computer work station at school has some problems and I have to keep changing the computer. After I finished printing, I tried to get Umi-san to leave the work station. It was a difficult task because Umi-san was so absorbed to the online bridge. Then we ran into the classroom as fast as we can. We managed to arrived the classroom a second before the bell rang. According to Sakura-san, Sorai-sensei would give those students who are late for school a "nice, long" lecture...which would make anyone go crazy.

We are having the English Library lesson. Umi-san had once again forgotten to bring her book. She kept muttering when our student librarian told her to pay a penalty tomorrow. Later the lesson, Namimura-sensei asked me to be the English reading facilitator for the student in our accessory Junior High. I like to try but I don't have much free time this week. So I may start the job next week.


	10. 17042002, Wednesday, History lesson

**_Wednesday, History lesson_**

Umi-san was absent today. She has a another fencing match so she'll be gone for the whole day. Sango-san said it was better, because she, along with Kagome-san and Miroku-san, thought that she'll be on a rabid rage if she heard that we will have tests everyday in next week. 

But I don't think a rabid rage will be worse than cursing. Kuyami-san kept muttering things under her breathe for the whole lesson. Even though she was muttering in Chinese (we _think_ it was Chinese since we don't understand a word and Kuyami-san is a Chinese-American who moved to Japan from Hong Kong because of her parent's work), we _did_ get the idea. She hated teacher for her whole life (as she claimed to be).

At the same time, we have some good news as well. Our first 4 lessons (2 History and 2 Math) will be cut short. We'll have a 40-minute recess.

**Our tests for next week**

**Monday--  
**Geography on River system, test at lunch time  
**Tuesday--**  
English Literature _(for Umi-san and Kuyami-san)_  
Japanese Literature _(for Miroku-san and Tomoyo-san)_  
Computer _(for Kagome-san, Sango-san and me)_ on _string_ and _array_ usage  
**Wednesday--  
**Japanese language on chapter 2 and 3  
**Thursday--**  
Japanese History _(for Sango-san, Kagome-san and Miroku-san)_  
History _(for Umi-san and me)_ on Reforms in China the Qing Dynasty   
**Friday--  
**No test because we don't have to go to school

And there will be some exchange students coming to our school next week. 4 from Hogwarts Academy in England and 4 from Belilios Public School in Hong Kong. Too bad that they only stayed in our school for 4 days. And I'll be the host of one of the student!


	11. 18042002, Thursday, Japanese lesson

**_18/04/2002, Thursday, Japanese lesson_**

Just like what we thought. Umi-san was really furious because of those coming tests. I can felt that our usual-stable classroom was shaking and almost collapsed. For some reason, when Kuyami-san came and whispered something in her ears, she grinned and calmed down. I hope that was not some school rules breaking things.

During the Math lessons, Maseki-sensei gave those 2 lessons for us to ask question about the homework, which we should hand it in tomorrow. But Umi-san was doing the Geography exercise instead. Miroku-san, Sango-san and Kagome-san were studying for their Japanese Language dictation. Kuyami-san almost threw her Math textbook out of the classroom out of frustration. Then she decided not to do so when she finally solved the equation. Not much incident/accident happened within the Math class.

Sorai-sensei had used a whole lesson to lecture us about our "poorly-done composition". Umi-san had passed me a note which she said that "the old man" had at least scold us about 10 lessons already. At the end of the first lesson, many classmates had already fallen asleep or doing their own things (apply only to those who were sitting at the back or some not-easy-to-see-what-are-you-doing seats). Umi-san was doing the History essay. Miroku-san, Sango-san and Kagome-san were still revising for their dictation. Kuyami-san was half asleep, because she can't really understand what Sorai-sensei was saying (those words that he used was a bit too difficult for a Chinese girl). Kamatari-san was exchanging some Hamasaki Ayumi's photo with someone...

Finally, the bell rang. After the teacher left, many people were stretching themselves. I guess there were more people had fallen asleep than I thought.

Next lesson is Computer. I will pack my things now. Because I have something to be done before I leave the school for the archery match.


	12. 18042002, At night

**_Thursday, 9:22 pm_**

Today, Chisaka-sensei seemed to be more conscious about students not pay attention to the lesson. Some students sitting in the front row cannot even turn on the computer with Window because he will discover that they are just playing games or using the internet. After the lesson, many of them were complaining. 

I arrived the classroom and got my stuff. Then I met Misao-san, Kagome-san, Kaede-san, Kagura-san and Kikyo-san at the main entrance. When I arrived, only Misao-san waiting there. Misao-san was still nervous about the match. Later, the others arrived too. We had a quick lunch at a fast food restaurant. During our lunch, Kikyo-san and Kagura-san kept implying that Misao-san was not able to win the match. This make Misao-san even more nervous. Kaede-san, unlike her sister Kikyo-san, was trying to calm her down.

We arrived Yotsubatai High School about 45 minutes before the match. A teacher there told us that we can change in the gym's changing room. Then there would be someone to tell us where to go afterward. We changed into Kyudo wear, then we went to the archery yard. Misao-san became even more nervous when she saw her 'rival' Kamishiro Miisu-san, the captain of the Yotsubatai Team. They were very good. But we won by having 3 points more. We counted that Misao-san was the one who won most of the points. Kikyo-san was not very happy about this.

Since the match had lasted for about 2 or 3 hours, so when I got home, it was already passed 4 o'clock. Mother reminded me that tomorrow I'm supposed to meet the exchange student from Hong Kong after school. Umi-san and Kuyami-san wanted to go along. Umi-san just wanted to have a look and Kuyami-san said that she may met some friends since she studied in that school before she moved to Japan.

I have to finish my Math homework now.


	13. JK's Diary and Thank you List again

_"Jôdan janai wa yo! Ano hentai, okotowari yo!" Tendo Akane, Lambada Ranma_

**Author's note:**

Ahhh~ I fell asleep in my Chinese language class...That means I've wasted two lesson. So today there's only 2 entries. Please forgive JK for her laziness de gozaru. (But you see, I didn't have much time for sleep these days because of those stupid test.)

Anyway, I started to feel that I'm running out of things to write, despite the fact that our class was still noisy and chaotic. But I'll try to continue the fic. Since I have received _34 reviews_ within the week. JK feel too happy to stop now. Please keep on reviewing and encourage sessha de gozaru...

As usual, here comes the **Thank you list**

**FuuMegami-dono**: Yay! I'll be grateful if you are willing to draw one. My friend (*cough*Kathy-baka*cough*) like it too! Well...I started to run out of Ferio plushies as well (I've used to much on pouring them to Sushigirl07...) And I've fell asleep during lessons too! So I didn't surprised if you tell me some people fall asleep with light on.  
**twin-ascot-dono**: THANKS!!! (x 15, sorry, I'm too lazy) I guess you will like some Ascot plushies...I want to write more about Cephiro too. But you see, if they didn't have time to go there, it would be difficult (for me to find excuses) to write about it. Or you want to write more about Fuu-sama dreaming about it (and her Prince Charming)?  
**Sushigirl07-dono**: At least your school have a limit...(even your teachers will find excuses) We don't have any rules to control the number of test! I'm gonna have two tests on Tuesday! Both of them were my worst subject!! Help! Of course I'll try my best to write...if you continue to review!!

A little preview of the next few entries...HERE COMES THE EXCHANGE STUDENTS!! Well, I don't own them. But if you what to know who are they...Wait for the tomorrow's entries! Feel free to guess in the reviews though.

Yes, REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!

JK, 18/04/2002, Geography lesson


	14. 19042002, Friday, History class

**_19/04/2002, Friday, History lesson_**

I didn't sleep well last night. It seemed like something is going to happen. The feeling was still lurking around me when I went to school.

Konishi-sensei was late again. Umi-san and Kuyami-san were gossiping. Kaede-san and Sakura-san were taking a small nap in their seats. Just when Umi-san thought that she might asleep in the staff, she came in and gave a small (but quite scary) glare at Umi-san.

As usual, Kuyami-san and Umi-san didn't listen to her lesson _('Developing and Spreading Revolution ideologies in China')_. Kuyami-san was reading a novel. Umi-san was drawing something on her organizer. After she finished drawing, she discussed something with Kuyami-san, then threw a note on my desk.

_"To Fuu: Remember that we'll go along with you to pick up the exchange student. Wait for us at the school gate at 3:45.We may be a little bit late because we have errands to run._

_Kuyami & Umi_

_PS (from Umi): Remember to clear your things about Cephiro in your room. In case she walk into it by accident."_

Oh...I completely forget about that. I do have several photos on my desk (taken by Hikaru-san and her digital camera). But since I clean my room myself so my family didn't find out..._yet_. Also, the orb that Ferio gave me...

I hope I will have time to 'clean up' my room


	15. 19042002, Economics lesson

**_Friday, Economics lesson_**

Half of the History lesson were gone because of a discussion. Somehow, she could change the topic from The Double 10 Revolution to the 'problem' of the Japanese History textbooks. Even though we only studied Jap. History in Junior High, this topic caught a lot of attention from the (practically sleeping) students. But Umi-san and Kuyami-san were still ignoring her and do their own things.

Then we had our English listening test, which had overrun for 15 minutes. That means we only have 5 minutes left for our recess. Sorai-sensei gave a small complain when many of us told him that they haven't gotten their books because they didn't have time to open the locker.

After the long lesson, we went down to the studio again. This time, we asked Hikaru-san to buy our lunch so we don't have to eat the food from lunch hall. We continued to record our radio play. By the time we finished (which only took 20 minutes), Hikaru-san was already standing at the studio door with our lunches. She asked Sango-san to let her listen to our play. She let her listen to the talking part. Then she stayed in the studio to add the background music and sound effect to the tape. Later, Hikaru-san said that the play have reminded her about our last and messy food fight. Umi-san was not happy about the memory.

We just have our Math lesson. Since it was only a single lesson, not many people really pay attention to Maseki-sensei. Kuyami-san was kept rambling about how she want to see _"My Wife is a Gangster"_ after we pick up the exchange student with Umi-san. Both of them were obsessed with this Korean movie. But I think they have already seen it for at least 5 or 6 times.

Kuyami-san had fell asleep again. Well...she asked me to wake her up if she do. I see what I can do...


	16. 19042002, At night

_**Friday, After dinner**_

After finishing their 'errands', I met Umi-san and Kuyami-san at the school gate. Then we took a 45 minutes bus trip to the airport. The letter said that the plane would arrived at 17:00. Since we have half an hour left, Umi-san decided to go shopping and Kuyami-san tagged along. They came back at 4:55 pm and 10 minutes later, those students arrived.

There were four girls who were wearing green uniform (quite similar to my Junior High uniform) coming out from the "Arrival" gate. Then one of them , who speak very good Japanese, started to ask the other people, trying to found the host of the exchange students. Later, I found out she was the student that I'm looking for. Kuyami-san looked thrilled. Because this girl, who called Li Meiling, was her best friend before she came to Japan. We took another bus trip, then Umi-san and Kuyami-san stopped at the mall to see the 7th time of _My Wife is a Gangster_. Meiling-san and I went home.

I showed her the guest room and told her about the schedule (we supposed to take them to varies of places). First, we would go to the Tokyo Tower. She said that she had been there before. Kuu-san quickly became friend with her. Actually, she looked quite like Aska-san.

I rushed to my room after dinner, 'clearing' my Cephiro stuff off my desk. But I stopped when I reached the orb. I always hope that I can use the orb even we're in two different worlds. I guess thing can't be always perfect, isn't it?

Mother is calling. She told me that she had made some snack to welcome our new guest. I have to go now.


	17. 20042002, Evening time

_**20/04/2002, Saturday, Evening at school**_

I woke up to the noise of my alarm clock. Because as a host of the exchange student, I have to tour her around Tokyo today. I went down to the kitchen and found Meiling-san has woke up already. Then Sango-san phoned me. She said that she wanted to go with us too. And Kuyami-san wanted to come along. Then I told her to meet us at the Mass Transit Station. Because we will go to the Tokyo Tower first (no, I'm not going to Cephiro without Umi-san and Hikaru-san...why did I write this line?).

Kuyami-san and Meiling-san, also Sango-san's guest Kasei-san started to talk as soon as they met. They were classmates since they were in Junior High. I noticed that Sango-san had been stealing glances at me. I wonder why?

When we arrived at the Tokyo Tower, Kuyami-san asked us to go to the Trick Art Gallery immediately. She said that it supposed to be fun. But after the trip, Meiling-san and Kasei-san said that it was just plain silly. Then we went up to the observatory. Just like Hikaru-san, they all got excited when they saw the binoculars, but ended up having not enough changes to use them. Of course Sango-san and I gave them some of ours.

Then we went to the Toshima-en in Nerima. This amusement park was quite fun, according to Kuyami-san's introduction. She said that she wanted to try out the Obake Yashiki. Sango-san decided to stayed out of this, and she told me to consider it again because she thought that it maybe too scary for me. I don't think so. Since I have fought so many monsters in Cephiro. Of course, she said that because she don't know about it. But that Haunted House was not as scary as she thought. At least, to me it wasn't scary at all.

Then Meiling-san suggested to play those 'more exciting' games. First, she dragged us to try the roller coaster, which was not the biggest problem. But then she tried out the Flying Carpet and the Top Spin, we noticed that Kuyami-san started to look ill. And she decided not to join us in those games anymore. Kasei-san looked sick as well after the ride of the Flying Pirate. Sango-san suggested to have lunch so we can let them have a rest.

After the lunch, both of them looked a bit better. Then Kuyami-san wanted to play the Auto Scooter, which she was very good at. Despite her dizziness, she managed to crash her "car" into ours for at least 5 times. Then we all got wet after the Splashing Ride. All of them laughed at me since I forgot to take away my glasses so I can't see anything after the ride. Then Meiling-san said that we could dry our clothes by playing the "Eagle". Kuyami-san and Kasei-san said that they preferred to dry their clothes by standing in front of an electric fan instead of playing that "spinning thing that would make them throw up". After the ride, Sango-san 'declared' that she surrender as well. But Meiling-san still wanted more. Just them, I reminded them we have to go back to school. Because there would be a party to welcome all exchange students. Meiling-san looked disappointed. But the others sent a 'thank you' look at me.

We took another train trip back to school. But when I was buying the ticket, Meiling-san starred at my wallet and asked (with a very Umi-san-like grin), "is this your boyfriend?" At first, I didn't understand what was she talking about. But then, I noticed that she saw the photo I put in my wallet. It was taken when we went on a barbecue last year. 

It happened when Hikaru-san said that she wanted to try and bring them to our world. (And she succeed) Then she suggested a barbecue because they didn't know much about our world (they understand what is a BBQ after a 5-minute lecture by Umi-san). Master Clef used his magic to change them into some clothes that were more common in our world. As usual, something unusual happened. First, Caldina-san had put some chilly sauce instead of honey, which made her running around yelling for water. Then Lantis-san was too concentrated in his conversation with Hikaru-san, so he didn't noticed that he had burnt his pork until Presea-san told him. Then, Mokona-san suddenly appeared and 'dropped' himself over Umi-san's head, covering her eyes. Umi-san panicked and started ran around...until she ran into Ferio, which made him knocked over to the person who was standing next to him...And that person happened to be me. Everyone laughed at how red his face had became. I borrowed Hikaru-san's digital camera and took the picture. Then I printed it out and put it in my pocket. Since it was very rare to see him blush like that (also he wearing clothes from out world).

Anyway, we went back to school. Then we met the other exchange students. I saw Tomoyo-san was there as well. She said that the Student Channel decided to have an interview with all the students. Sango-san had left the hall as well. But she came back after 5 minutes. After all the interviews were done, we have a party at hall, which provide a chance for us to talk to the other students. Just then, Sango-san beckoned to go out of the hall, it seemed like she has something to tell me.


	18. JK's Sleepy Diary

_"I don't let anyone to have what I hold dear." (Prince) Ferio, Magic Knight Rayearth Ep. 37 (not sure)_

**_Author's note_**

Over 40! Over 40!! Yay!!! Sessha so happy de gozaru! Thank all reviewers there!!

Sorry for not having the Thank You list and the "PG-rated Diary" yesterday (I don't think anyone would care anyway...) Because of a certain teacher had made me do sooooo many homework and I used my whole night to revise my Chinese language. So I want to have as much time as I can. (I'm really surprised how I can squeeze out two entries yesterday) But today...it dropped to 1 entry...Sorry guys! But some important part of part one (well, like the _Princess Diaries_, this gonna have many parts) is coming up! So please review and waited!

And the exchange student thing...do you guys have any idea where did I get the name of them? The answer is...THEY ARE MY CLASSMATES!! (Except Meiling, that's it.) In case you can't notice (of course you won't because you don't know me), Kasei was Kathy-baka! WAHAHAHAHA!! But she won't get those part that she wanted...(whisper: Like be together with Taka *throw up*) Anyway, I won't mind what would happen to me anymore...(because I've gone crazy)

And this is the longest entry that I've ever made! 900 words! I was laughing so hard when I write the BBQ part. I've daydreamed about their 'Earth appearance' in my (Chinese language) lessons. So, here it goes...

And...I GET YOUR PICCIE FUUMEGAMI-SAMA!! It's funny! Quite similar to what I thought...WAHAHA (laugh for an hour) Excuse me...Well, I can assure you that she had a hard time in hiding all those 'collection' of hers. Hehe...Will them go to Cephiro? I don't know...(Hey, I am the author! How can I not know?)

And Sushigirl07, I'm glad that you love this...I have risk my life to write some entries during lessons...Of course I will continue de gozaru...

Oh...Actually, there is a second entry of Saturday, but my mom asked me to sleep and if I don't, she'll forbid me to go near to the computer for a week...So, I'll post it together with tomorrow's entries. It's 2:00 in Hong Kong...Bye and REVIEW!!

JK, 21/04/2002, 2:02 am at home

¡@


	19. 20042002, Night time

_**Saturday, 11:00 pm**_

Something had happened which I thought it would ruin the friendship between me and two of my friends. 

It happened when Sango-san called me to go out of the hall with her. She dragged me to our classroom, which was deserted for the moment. Then she started to talk. 

"Well, you know...Yesterday, that pervert had told me something on our way back home after we left Kagome-chan's house. And he told me something that I think you should know." She said in a saddened tone. And I assumed 'That Pervert' means Miroku-san. 

"What is it? Sango-san?" I'm curious. How come I should know about what he said? 

"Actually, he told me that...he had feelings for you for some time already...I didn't believe it in the first place too. But he told me that 'I think she is very special. Even she's quiet and not very social, but she's fun to hang out with...I don't understand it myself. But I'm sure that I was attracted to her...' I didn't understand...why he told me all those stuff? I don't think I've been myself after he told me...What should I do...And...what will _you_ do?" 

I felt a light blush on my face. Miroku-san is a good friend, despite some of his "old habit". But I never thought about him having _feelings_ for me. Then I remember one time, when Umi-san told Hikaru-san and I that she was confused with her feelings for Master Clef and Ascot-san. It seemed like she has to choose one of them. Hikaru-san had said something which helped Umi-san sorted out her feelings. I hope those words will work in this case too. 

"Sango-san," I said, "A person loved another person...because they can't lie to their heart." Sango-san looked up at me, and I can see tears in her eyes. 

"I'm not trying to lie to you that Miroku-san's feeling for me was only a small affection and you don't need to worry. But you _did_ have to talk with him. And _I_ have to talk to him too. Because both of us have to sort things out, right?" 

Sango-san went quiet, I think she tried to think about my words. Just then, someone open the door and came in. I heard Sango-san gasped in surprised, so I turned around to see who was standing at the door. 

It was Miroku-san. 

"Sorry to interrupt you guys. I've heard someone's crying so I decided to have a look..." I saw concern over his expression. I think he did have some feelings over his childhood friend too. Only if he notice it... 

"It will be the best if we let her stay here can calm down first," I whispered so she wouldn't hear. "And she told me that you have something to tell me. Why don't we go out first?" 

Just as Sango-san said, he told me that he thought he was in love with me. And my reply was, "Miroku-san, you are a good friend and fun to hang out with too. But I cannot return does affection for you. I'm sorr..." He hold up a hand to stop me. 

"I've expected this answer." Miroku-san said with a small sigh. "It's no need for you to feel sorry. I apologized if I have put you into a difficult position. I hope we are still friends, huh?" 

"Of course." I answered. He gave me a small, friendly smile and said, "Sukunami-senpai said that there is another meeting on Tuesday. But I guess you can't come because of your archery practice, right?" I nodded and he walked back to the direction of our classroom. 

"Miroku-san, remember that...A person loved another person...because they can't lie to their heart." I repeated those words to him. He nodded with a bitter smile and continue his way to the classroom. 

I didn't see Sango-san nor Miroku-san for the rest of the party until we were supposed to leave at 9:00pm. But I saw them left the school together. Sango-san didn't look as sad as a while ago. I hope they could think about my (or rather Hikaru-san's) words.


	20. 21042002, Afternoon

**_21/04/2002, Sunday, Sometime in the afternoon_**

Because of the incident happened in our classroom yesterday, I've totally forgotten Hikaru-san's Kendo match. I tried to phone her but the line was occupied. So I supposed someone was using the phone...or Hikaru-san was online.

And I was right. She was in our class chat room.

**BurningSwordsman: **Hiya! Fuu-chan!  
**Glasses_BookWorm:** Good afternoon, Hikaru-san.  
**Glasses_BookWorm: **I'm sorry that I can't come to your Kendo match.  
**BurningSwordsman: **It's okay, Sango-chan had told me about the welcoming party. I've just chatted with her half an hour ago.

I'm hope that she didn't avoid me on purpose, even in the chat room.

**Glasses_BookWorm: **So, how was your Kendo match?  
**BurningSwordsman:** I've lost to Kaoru-chan's boyfriend. I guess I shouldn't have join the Open section. Those people were too good!!  
**Glasses_BookWorm: **But you did win the High school section, right?  
**BurningSwordsman: **/Nodded/ Anyway, I've found a new chat room! I think you'll be interested. Umi-chan was there, too!  
**Glasses_BookWorm: **What was the topic?  
**BurningSwordsman: **I promised them I'm not telling you until you go there! Here's the page: http://www.neotokyo.com/lets_chat.htm  
**Glasses_BookWorm: **Okay, I will go and see.  
**BurningSwordsman: **See ya there!

I left the class chat room and went to the website. Then it really surprised me. It was the _Cephiro chat room_! Zazu-san said that he had been trying to connect their communication network to our world for two years. And now he finally did it through our internet. But when I get there, only Zazu-san, Aska-san, Caldina-san, Presea-san, Hikaru-san and Umi-san were there. The rest were 'not free to come here right now', according to Presea-san. Caldina-san said that Ferio tried to online but he was dragged away by Master Clef and Lafarga-san for some 'royal business'. Then they gave me their new E-mail addresses, and I have to go because of my homework.


	21. 21042002, Night time again

_**Sunday, At night**_

I spent most of the time in doing my Geography exercise. Not that I didn't like Geography, but I always get those formation processes mixed up. And tomorrow is our test on my worse topic...

And I don't believed I've used 3 hours on a 5-page exercise! Usually I can do it in about 1 hour...Then I wanted to get some snack. I found Meiling-san was talking to Kuu-san. They got along quite well. Just then, Meiling-san saw me and pulled me to the sofa. And she continued to ask me about the photo in my wallet.

"You still haven't tell me whether the boy in the photo of your wallet is your boyfriend or not?" She asked. I think that she could get along with Umi-san too.

Kuu-san looked surprised, "what? Fuu-san has a boyfriend _before me_?" She emphasized the last part. Then she busted out tons of questions like "What's his name? How does he look like? Where do you know him? How old is he? Is he in your school? Where does he lived? How long have you two been together..." So on and on. Of course, I chose to ignore all those questions. Because I know if I answered one of them, she will ask at least 10 more of those questions. But since Meiling had mentioned 'the photo in my wallet', she demanded to see the photo. I sighed in defeated and handed her the wallet. Since he was wearing the clothes from our world, I think the secret will not be known, will it?

Kuu-san starred at the photo for a moment, then she squealed, "OHHH! What a cute guy! You surely is lucky! But did he dyed his hair?" Oh, that was something new. I tried to think up a answer. After I did, I said, "No, he didn't. We've tested it by throwing him to the water." I hope she will accept this answer. But she didn't say anything else. After a moment, mother called her to help in the kitchen. Meiling-san said that she would return to the guest room. Because she had to do some report stuff. I went back to my room as well. Because I wanted to check my E-mail.

I logged into my E-mail account. To my surprise, there were at least 10 or 15 E-mails in it. Most of them were from my friends in Cephiro, telling me what had happened since we didn't go to Cephiro this weekend. But the one that caught most of my attention...was the E-mail from Ferio. I clicked and read the content. It reads:

From: x-scar@hotmail.com

To: windy_phoenix@soyokaze.com

Subject: Firstmail

Hi Fuu-chan! I'm glad that the Midget Mechanic finally connect our network to your intrenet. Now I don't have to feel sad because I can't see you or talk to you now. ^^x

Like Caldina said, I can't get online because Clef threatened me that if I do not finish my 'business', he'll ask Zazu to cut off the line. I can't risk it. But they were too noisy and bossy sometimes. (I guess I have to complain about them whenever I 'talk' to you, he he...)

Anyway, last time when I saw Umi in the chat room, she said that you'll have a hoiday in this Firday, right? Remember the ball! You know, I started to dream about how you would look on that day, how gorgeous you will be...

Oh no. Clef was knocking the door again. I don't wanna think what he want me to do...Remember to reply the mail ASAP! I'll try to get online! (if clef decided not to bother me, that is)

See ya~   
Fero

First I blushed because of the endearment. Then I chuckled because he complained again. I can understand that because he _still_ haven't get used to the idea of being a prince. Also the amount of wrongly-typed words. I think he didn't know how to use a keyboard (or something like that) as well. He even typed his name wrongly! I laughed so hard that I have tears in my eyes. I wanted to reply now but it's already 10:45 pm. So I decided to go to sleep. Because I still have tests tomorrow.


	22. JK's PGrated Diary

_"Of course! Kagome is my woman now! I won't let anyone have her!" Kouga, Inu Yasha Part 136 (Manga)_

_**Author's Note**_

AHHH~ I think these few chapters were not as good as those in the beginning de gozaru na. And I'm having a headache...But I succeed in finding excuses to write more about Cephiro! I think this is a good job...

I've just watch the whole Magic Knight Rayearth again. Both the TV series and Manga. But mostly, I watched about all those F&F parts. I absolutely loved Ep. 7 and 24! I almost shouted when I saw Fuu-sama slipped her hands around Ferio's waist...And mom called me crazy (again) when she saw my almost drooling look. He he...I guess I'm too obsessed. Well, I have a Fuu-sama's picture in my organizer and school time table with Fuu-sama as the background...

I've just came back from my Karate practice, with a few nice looking bruises on my right hand and arm. Ouchies...typing was difficult. So that's all for now...But, last but not least, our oh-so-famous **Thank You List** again. But this time...only FuuMegami-sama had reviewed. I hope you can wait for the Ferio Plushies...I'm making them in my free time (except my studies, time for writing fic and doing something that Ferio loved to do: sleeping). Actually, JK didn't like haunted house, because one time when I go in, a 'ghost' which was covered with 'blood' touched me, and I can't clean off the mark on my _white_ shirt...I'm glad that someone who loved to draw could draw those cute fanart...Sessha was flunking at Art de gozaru.

Anyway...

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 

Thanks a lot. I hope my rambling didn't bother you. Wait for next chapter!

JK, 21/04, 6:00 pm

PS Actually tomorrow is sessha's b-day. I hope I can come up with some good idea as present de gozaru...again...PLEASE REVIEW!


	23. 22042002, Monday, Math class

**_22/04/2002, Monday, Math class_**

We have a mini concert this morning in the school hall. Partly because to celebrate the great performance of the school band and orchestra had in the School Music Festival, partly because of the exchange student. I went to school with Meiling-san, Umi-san and Hikaru-san. Then I showed her the seat and her temperate locker. Then we went down to the hall together.

The mini concert was quite good. But not many people were interested in music, so it was usual that many people were, again, sleeping or talking. Like Umi-san and Hikaru-san, they were talking about their "mid-night chat" on the "Cephiro Chat Room". Umi-san told me that she stayed online until 3:30_am_. And there was plenty of people online. And she said that Ferio was _extremely_ disappointed when he knew that I won't be online for that night. I choose not to fully believe in her words. Because she might be exaggerated.

Back to the concert. Meiling-san and Kuyami-san were very impressed with our string orchestra's performance. Kuyami-san told me that back in her school, she always felt that the orchestra was noisy and a reason for their teachers to scold them. Because they would always skip lessons to practice. She added that Sorai-sensei reminded her about her class teacher in her 7th Grade, who always lecture them for no reason.

The concert lasted for about 2 hours. Much to Umi-san's, Kuyami-san's and Hikaru-san's delight, they were able to skip Japanese or additional math class. But I reminded Umi-san and Kuyami-san that we're going to have a Geography test on lunch time. Then I saw blue lines all over their faces.

During recess, Meiling-san and Kasei-san took sometime to introduce themselves to the class. All the classmates were very interested in talking to them, even we have to talk to them in English (Meiling-san had pretended being not able to speak Japanese). After a while, Misao-san came to our classroom with her exchange-student guest Meikei Li. Even with the same surname, she didn't have any family relationship with Meiling-san. Kuyami-san said that it was very common in Hong Kong that people were having the same surname. She felt strange as first because everyone in our class was having different family names. So that made her difficult to remember all our names.

We will have Math next. Umi-san was telling Meiling-san 'how boring' could Maseki-sensei be. I wanted to tell her not to be rude. But I guess it have no effect. So it will be the best to let things be.

Oh, another thing. Sango-san was talking to me this morning (despite the fact that she was almost late). It seems like nothing has happened between us. Miroku-san still had some bad jokes around him and Sango-san will smack over his head for that. And I heard Misao-san was telling Meiling-san about the class chat room (but Misao-san was _not_ from our class. Then how can she know about _our class's_ chat room?). Just then, Maseki-sensei came in. Misao-san ran out of the classroom as fast as she can. Everyone laughed.


	24. 22042002, Study Period

**_ Monday, Study period in the library_**

During Math class, Maseki-sensei seemed like very delighted to have two more students in our class. We could see that through the increase in numbers of his bad jokes. Despite of that, he still told us that we are going to have a test on the sine and cosine formulae next week. Almost everyone groaned. "But at least we don't have to test in lunch," Umi-san said after our Geography test.

Shizuno-sensei came into our classroom at 12:55 to distribute the test paper. Meiling-san and Kasei-san decided to try the quiz because they said that they've just taught the topic of River System back in Hong Kong. The test was not difficult. But since we need to answer the question with diagrams so I can only barely finish the paper. I saw Umi-san scratched her head. I think that she didn't revise for this again. After the test, we used the remaining 5 minutes to get our Economics books and stuff.

Kazeyo-sensei had spent five minutes of the class to talk with Meiling-san and Kasei-san. Then she went on with her explanation of the law of supply. I saw some of the classmates were frowning while Kazeyo-sensei explained what type of questions will appear in our exams. Kuyami-san said that she won't care. Because she will be going back to Hong Kong next year to take the Hong Kong Certificate of Education Examination (I hope that I didn't get the expression wrong), since the syllabus were similar. 

Now, we're in the library. Umi-san urged me to go to the Cephiro chat room again. But the problem was that there was no people there. She was not happy with this. I told her that we can always be online at night. Just then, Meiling-san came behind us. Umi-san erased the URL just in time. We don't want anybody else to find out the Cephiro, or Hikaru-san, Umi-san and I will be in trouble.

I checked my E-mail. And I found out _another set_ of E-mail survey was sent to my account. I think Umi-san had told Caldina-san about it and she decided to make one. I hope those questions were not so embarrassing as the old set that Umi-san sent me.

The bell was about to ring. I guess I can start packing my stuff now. Umi-san said that we would watch the "My Wife is a Gangster" DVD because of our English project. We will go to Umi-san's house right after school.


	25. 22042002, Nightime plus Survey again

**_ Monday, At night_**

I'm starting to regret about our decision of using "My Wife is a Gangster" for our English project. Because...there was some _NC-17_ content in the movie beside some fighting scenes. Umi-san said that the movie was funny. Well, maybe some part of it. But I found it difficult to remove _that_ from my mind.

Despite our heavy amount of tests, I'm glad that I still can find sometime to go to chat room or somewhere because there was very few homework today. I went to the Chat room and found Umi-san, Hikaru-san, Presea-san and Ferio were online.

**Kaze_no_Seirei: **Good evening, everyone.  
**BurningSwordsman:** You've changed your SN, Fuu-chan?  
**Dahsing-kenshi:** Fuu is here?  
**Pharle_Fantasies: **Hello, Fuu!  
**Kaze_no_Seirei**: Hello Presea-san. Ferio, please watch your typing.  
**Bijin_fencer:** //LOL// Did you want say "Dashing"?  
**Dahsing-kenshi:** //Glarer// Shut up.  
**Pharle_Fantasies: **I should have given you a typing lesson...  
**Kaze_no_Seirei: **//Laugh// Yes, you're right Presea-san. He even typed his name wrongly!  
**Dahsing-kenshi:** I have? But it doesn't matter now. //grin//  
**Kaze_no_Seirei: **Why?  
**BurningSwordsman:** ?  
**Bijin_fencer:** What a sweet talker.  
**Pharle_Fantasies: **Anyway, did anyone receive Caldina's E-mail survey?  
**BurningSwordsman:** I haven't checked my mail yet.  
**Bijin_fencer:** Me 2.  
**Kaze_no_Seirei: **Why don't you check it in the study period, Umi-san? Well, I have got it.  
**Pharle_Fantasies: **Just to warn you, there's plenty of Caldina-like question in it.  
**Kaze_no_Seirei: **Ah oh.**  
Dahsing-kenshi: **Ah oh.  
**Bijin_fencer:** What a coincidence. Typing the same thing and send it out at the same time.  
**Kaze_no_Seirei: **//Blush// I will go and reply the E-mails now...  
**Dahsing-kenshi: **I wil be watiing! Bye then~  
**Kaze_no_Seirei: **//Sigh// Ferio...Please practice your typing...  
**Pharle_Fantasies: **Yeah, I'll make sure that you'll type all the words correctly before your next chat room visit.**  
Bijin_fencer:** //Lol// Yeah, right. 

I logged into the E-mail account. And I understand what Presea-san meant. Well...if I didn't answer it, I'm sure that Caldina-san will tease me for about 10 visits to Cephiro.

So...Here goes nothing.

* * *

**My reply to Caldina-san's E-mail survey**

1.What is your full name? Fuu Hououji

2. What color pants are you wearing right now? Sorry, I'm not wearing pants now. I'm still in my school uniform

3. What kind of t-shirt/shirt are you wearing right now? white. Because it was the uniform

4.What song are u listening to right now? "For all that I am" by A*Teens

5.What are the last four digits of your phone number? 0318...But is there any telephone in Cephiro?

6.What was the last thing u ate? Well...the last meal I have was lunch...and I have sandwiches.

7. Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend? /Blush/ I don't know...

8.If u were a crayon, what color would u want to be? /sweat dropped/ I'll choose green (what a weird question...oh, I've typed something that I'm not supposed to type again...)

9. Where would u like to go on your honeymoon? /Blush/ Vienna is nice. My cousin just had his honeymoon there

11.Do u like snow, sun or rain? Snow, it's...kind of romantic

12. How is the weather right now? /look out of the window/ Quite nice

13.Last person u talked to on the phone? I think it was Umi-san

14.What's the first thing you notice about the opposite sex? /Blush/ Eyes...

15.Do u like the person that sent u this? Of course, she's my friend

16.How is u today? /blush/ Quite happy...with some embarrassed feeling 

17.Your favorite drink? Red tea

18.Alcoholic? Er...no

20.Favorite sport? Archery

21.What makes u happy? /Blush/...

22.What's the next CD you're going to get? I don't know. But I'll try an A*Teens CD. It's quite good

23.Birth date? 12th December

24.Hair color? Blond

25.Eye color? Green

26.Height? About 1.66m / 5'5"

27.Do u wear contacts? Sometimes. But I preferred my glasses

28.Siblings and their ages? A sister who is 4 years older than me

29.What school do you attend? Does this really matter?

30. What religion are you? No, I'm not having a religion

31.What do u like to do? reading books, doing homework, chatting on the net, just starring at the ceiling

32. What's the best advice ever given to you? Clear off all my stuff which had relations with Cephiro because I'm having a guest. She went into my room several times...Thank you Umi-san

33.Have u ever won any special awards? Yes, I've won an archery match in Grade 9

36.Fav music? Kasahara Hiroko's Zutto, and I've started to like Two-mix, A*Teens and Sakamoto Chika

37.Fav Food? Tessa

38.Fav movie? Lord of Rings

39.Fav day of the year: /Think hard/ Maybe, the last day of the year

40.Fav month: December...not because of my birthday though

41.Do you like to dance? /Sweat/ Sometimes...

42.Are you shy to ask someone out? /Blush/ Yes...

43.Worst sickness you ever had: chicken pox when I'm 5 years old

44.Whats the stupidest thing u ever done? Not noticing Umi-san had copied my Math homework last week until I got back the exercise book today

45.Do you like scary or happy movies better? I like both actually

46.On the phone or in person? In person of course

47.Summer or winter? Summer.

48. Hugs or kisses? /Blush/ Both are alright

49. If u could change one thing about you what would it be? I wanted to get rid of my glasses...

50. How many kids do you want to have? /Blush/...1 or 2......

52. Do you have a crush? /Blush/ I'm not sure it was a crush or not...

53. If you were a super hero, what would your powers be? I'm quite satisfied with my healing power... 

54. Do u want your friends to write back? Just don't tease me in their reply (look at Umi-san)

55.Who is least likely to respond? Ferio, because he will have to go through a typing lesson by Presea-san before he can get online again. Mokona-san may know how long will he take.../Laugh/

56. Who is most likely to respond? The first one? I think it would be Umi-san or Caldina-san

57. If you could date anyone you wanted to, whom would you date? /Blush/oireF...Umi-san, one word about this I will never ever help you in any subject again, plus I'll tell Sorai-sensei that your constant copying


	26. 23042002, Tuesday, English class

_**23/04/2002, Tuesday, English lesson**_

Today, we've received a notice. We're going to have a camp next Monday! Sorai-sensei told us to form a group of 7 to 8 before this Friday. And I quickly joined Umi-san's group with Kagome-san, Sango-san, Miroku-san, Kamatari-san and Kuyami-san. And Kuyami-san said that this reminded her about a movie called "Battle Royale"...I hope this will not happen. I don't want my friends to kill each other. Then we have another 2 computer lessons to be bored.

Computer lesson had became more and more tense. Because now Chisaka-sensei was very alert of student's attention to the lesson. Meiling-san and Kasei had gone to Eng. Lit and Jap. Lit. I hope they would have a better time then us. Ukyo-san tried to sneak into using the Internet. She was very careful about Chisaka-sensei's movement. At the end, she was not discovered.

Next was Economics. The laws were driving us crazy. Even Miroku-san, who was always good at Econ., was having problem in understanding the new laws about the elasticity of demand. For once, Umi-san stopped playing the computer and listened to Kazeyo-sensei.

And English lesson...we're doing something that I didn't like much: practicing on discussion. I don't like this because I was not very talkative (compared to Umi-san, that's it). Then we having some more oral practice. Only Umi-san can speak the rap, that given by Namimura-sensei, perfectly.

Lunchtime is coming soon. After that we will have Math class, followed by PE. We are going to have squash lessons for 3 weeks. But we have to use the gym outside the school. Because we don't have a squash court. Kuyami-san and Meiling-san were really looking forward for the PE lesson. But Umi-san, for once, was not as enthusiastic as like she used to be. 


	27. 23042002, Quite late at night

_**Tuesday, 10:30 pm**_

I remember that I'm feeling that something bad was going to happen last Friday. Well, something definitely not good happened this evening.

Meiling-san had found out about Cephiro because of a careless mistake.

It happened when I came back from the tiring Archery lesson. I went into my room and starring at the ceiling (again). Just then, Meiling-san knocked the door. She wanted to ask for our time table because the exchange student had to do a report about classes in our school. I turned on the computer and printed out the time table. But for some reason, the stuff that put under my computer desk fell down. Meiling-san helped me to collect them. But...she accidentally saw an album which contain all the photos of Cephiro. She immediately noticed the strangeness because of the scenery. So I don't think I have much choice but told her about our first two journeys to Cephiro two years ago. I don't think Meiling-san believed in my words. And she said that she will find Umi-san to make sure that I'm not lying or crazy.

But I have another prove: our newly found chat room. I hope that Master Clef will be online to explain everything.

I logged into the chat room. This time I found Aska-san, Tatra-san, Caldina-san, Lantis-san (who wanted to find Hikaru-san but failed) and, thankfully, Master Clef was online. I told them that I've accidentally slipped the secret about Cephiro, but she still didn't fully believed in the story. Master Clef thought a good method: he'll trying to talk to us through the orb that Ferio gave me. Caldina-san thought that sending Mokona-san maybe easier but no one can find him at that moment. So I went to dig the orb out from the drawer. Just then...Mokona-san popped out from my drawer and started puu-ing. I looked over at Meiling-san, she seemed like she was going to faint any second. I told then that Mokona-san appeared in my drawer. After a minute, an image appeared from Mokona-san's jewel on the forehead.

Meiling-san was stunned when she saw the images. It just like a visualized telephone. Then she asked that if she could get to Cephiro too. I stayed quiet for a moment. Then I said that I will ask Hikaru-san if she can try to transport one more person to Cephiro or not. Good thing that Meiling-san will stay until next Monday. If not, I don't think we can have time to organize a sudden trip.

And I hope that Umi-san will not be angry about I told someone else about Cephiro.


	28. 24042002, Wednesday, After school

**_24/04/2002, Wednesday, After school_**

I'm glad that I can still hear things clearly after Umi-san's shouting. Also it was too early so no many students were at school when Umi-san was shouting at me for letting Meiling-san know about Cephiro. The situation was totally out of control. But she didn't protest too much when I said let Meiling-san follow us to Cephiro on Friday, which was a discretionary holiday. Hikaru-san said that if she can bring people from Cephiro to our world, there should not be much problem to bring one more person from Earth to Cephiro.

Umi-san's attitude change 180°. Umi-san was telling her about our recent travels to Cephiro (she never told her about the food fight though). And Meiling-san seemed to be quite interested in...Ferio. Umi-san told her that he was not available anymore, but she kept glancing at me whenever she mentioned his name.

The last two lesson would be Japanese. Sorai-sensei had organized a test for us. So most of us were studying, except Kuyami-san who cared about her History test tomorrow more than Jap. test, and Umi-san who used her Jap. textbook as a pillow. Of course, Meiling-san and Kasei-san did not need to study because they didn't need to take the test.

Math lesson would not stop people from revising for the Japanese test. Several people answered Maseki-sensei's question wrongly and this resulted in heavy Math homework during our weekend. (Ten long questions on trigonometry application) During the test, I saw many people were scratching the back of their heads. Even Sango, always having the best results in Jap. test and exam, have some problems. After the class, many people started to protest about the test (I heard some swearing as well).

Okay, it's time to revise for the History test. I'm not sure the pinyin of those Chinese words. 


	29. 24042002, At night

**_Wednesday, 11:00 pm_**

I feel my head was spinning after all those exercise on _Chinese reform in the Qing Dynasty_ that I've done all night. But I'm still afraid that I might write those Chinese word wrongly in the essay test. But I wanted to put it aside for now. I've went to the class chat room first. Sango-san, Miroku-san and Kagome-san were talking about the Japanese test. And Kagome-san said that Sorai-sensei had become quite moody these day. Then I went to the Cephiro chat room. This time I found Caldina-san, Geo-san and Lantis-san. Caldina-san said that Presea-san _really_ gave Ferio those typing lessons. But he still type at least half of the words wrongly. So I guess that he will not online for some time.

But somehow, he had sent me the reply of the E-mail survey (Caldina-san version) already. Even there at least 30 wrongly-type words. Presea-san would not be pleased about this.

**Some interesting things **(tuobA oireF)** I've found in the reply**

1. They don't have telephone in Cephiro, but they _do_ have phones in Autozam.  
2. Even he become taller than the time we first met, Ferio was only 4cm taller than me. (Well, Lantis-san, Ascot-san, Master Clef and Lafarga-san were taller than Hikaru-san, Umi-san, Presea-san and Caldina-san by at least 10 cm).  
3. Beside sleeping and practicing with his sword, Ferio like to hide in some trees and look at Master Clef and Lafarga-san looking for him on the ground.  
4. He said that he will have his revenge on me because I laughed about Presea-san's 'thread'.  
5. He seemed like he didn't understand my answer on question no. 57. Because I've spell _the name_ backwards.


	30. 25042002, Thursday, Computer lesson

**_25/04/2002, Thursday, Computer class_**

Today was a weird and interesting day. Started of with our History lesson.

We had our test on China reforms. And Konishi-sensei had made a very serious mistake: leaving the classroom during the test. Umi-san took the chance to find the answer in the book and ask Kuyami-san, who knew China reforms very well because she had studied Chinese History before in Hong Kong. 

Math lesson passed without much accident/incident. Except everyone looked exhausted because of the History/Jap. History test which took 1 hour. During recess, Hikaru-san came to our classroom and asked Umi-san, Meiling-san and I whether we have time after school. One of her brothers gave her 4 coupons for the new ice rank, but today is the deadline for using the coupons. We decided to go and have fun after the series of tests this week. Also we can tell Meiling-san more about Cephiro, since she's going there with us tomorrow.

Then in English class, Akane-san had asked Namimura-sensei to let us practice the song for the lyrics rewriting competition. Because of Miroku-san's embarrassing bad jokes, Akane-san almost banged herself against the wall. Of course, Miroku-san received a death glare from Namimura-sensei and a punch from Sango-san. The scene was so funny as Sango-san ran out of her seat and smacked him on the head.

During the Geography lesson, Shizuno-sensei had asked us to stay in the classroom next Thursday because she need to explain the exercise with us. And she reminded us about our camp next Monday. We have to pay our own fee for the ferry towards the camp. Kuyami-san said the it sounded more and more familiar to the storyline of _Battle Royale_. Kamatari-san used her Math textbook to hit her because he said she was scaring them.

Chisaka-sensei was walking around the room since he asked us to write another program. Ukyo-san complained that we will never use Pascal to make telephone directories so why bother to learn them. Sango-san and Kagome-san were doing just fine. My computer was out of order so I can't do anything. No one dare to use internet because Chisaka-sensei had used a software to watch our computers.

Five minutes till the bell rings and 19 hours 20 minutes to wait for our next trip to Cephiro. I wonder how come time passes so slow when you want it to go faster?


	31. 25042002, Evening

**_Thursday, 6:30pm_**

We have just came back from our ice rank trip. And we all had a blast!

Before we went to the ice rank, we decided to have some snacks in the food court. Then things happened: Hikaru-san said that she tasted some sprite in her coke. Meiling-san could find some peanuts in her popcorn. Umi-san went to a theatre nearby to buy ticket to watch "My Wife is a Gangster" for the at-least-10th time. And she wanted us to watch with her but we made up excuses so we can get away.

First, we have to put all our school bags in a locker. But when Umi-san opened it, a cockroach flied out of the locker, making her screaming on top of her lungs and scaring Hikaru-san to half dead in the process. Then Meiling-san found a 1-dollar coin in her shoes. And the workers there got me the wrong shoes for 3 times. So finally we can get out to the rank. Since we never come to ice rank together before, so no one had ever imagined that Umi-san, who is always good at sports, did not know how to skate. Meiling-san was not doing much better either, even though she was the one who laughed the hardest whenever Umi-san was about to fall down. Hikaru-san tried to help Umi-san and I helped Meiling-san. She said that because of a not-so-good experience in ice skating in her grade school, so her family didn't like her to go skating and she didn't get the chance to learn.

After about half an hour, Umi-san and Meiling-san managed to skate a short distance on their own. And Umi-san insisted to skate together hand in hand when Hikaru-san suggested to try some long distance. We didn't mind but Meiling-san wanted to learn on her own. At first, everything was fine...until a figure rushed right before us. We didn't knock into him or her but Umi-san panicked and caused the 3 of us fell onto the ice _together_. To our surprised, Kuyami-san came to help us up and apologized. She said that the figure was one of her students here: she's teaching ice skating here as a part time job.

Kuyami-san gave a little lesson for Umi-san, teaching her how to balance on the blades. She can walk on her own after a few falls. Then she left for the theatre to see the movie (again). We skated a bit longer and Hikaru-san told Meiling-san about our food fights. She promised her she'll bring some photos of them tomorrow.

We went home afterwards. Because we have to finish our homework and reports first. And I won't let Umi-san to get a hold on them like the time she did with my Math homework.


	32. 26042002, Friday, Afternoon in Cephiro

_**26/04/2002, Friday, Quite late in the Afternoon**_

I thought yesterday was bizarre in the ice rink. But today was more chaotic in the castle!

Meiling-san and I arrived the Tokyo Tower at the usual time. Hikaru-san was there already. She really printed out some photos of our most recent food fight for Meiling-san. She shoved them in her pocket as Umi-san came to our side with a CD player and some microphones. She said that it maybe fun to have a Karaoke party at Cephiro. We all sweat dropped. But Meiling-san asked an important question: what about the problem of electricity? Umi-san didn't know herself. But she thought that Master Clef may have some good idea about it.

Then Hikaru-san told Meiling-san to relax as she willed us to Cephiro. Umi-san thought that she's lucky because she don't need to fall from the sky as we do when we go to Cephiro at the first time. Because now we will appear straight in the castle. When we arrived, we saw our friends in Fahren were at the hall. Aska-san told us that they were there because of the ball tomorrow. Then she noticed Meiling-san, who was stunned by all the things and scenery in Cephiro. After she recovered, she was astonished by them. Just then, Master Clef walked into the room and welcomed us. Umi-san immediately asked could we use the CD player. To our surprise, Master Clef managed to make it work. Then Umi-san rushed out of the room and found everyone to have the Karaoke party.

After about half an hour, Umi-san came back to the hall with Presea-san, Caldina-san, Ascot-san, Lantis-san and Ferio following behind. We took turn to explain what is Karaoke to them. Caldina-san looked interested and decided to be the first one to try out. Umi-san ran through her CD collection and pulled out one. It turned out to be a song called _Koori-tachi no PURAIDO_, which suited Caldina-san very well somehow. After she finished, Umi-san snatched the mic. from her and started to sing _Kocchi wo Muite_. Ascot-san was blushing lightly because he never see Umi-san sing before. Before Caldina-san can get back the mic again, Umi-san pushed Presea-san onto the stage and chose Touma Yumi's _Aoi Arashi_. She looked nervous at first but she sang it very well. Meiling-san decided to have some fun as well. She sang the song _Kini naru Aitsu_. Even it was a song that was sung by a boy, but she performed very well and earned a very loud applause. After that she asked me to sing as well. I saw Umi-san's grin and guess that it will be difficult.

I almost fainted when she chose the song _Otome Ranman_ by Sakamoto Chika. The song was good...but it was flirty as well. Also some part of the lyrics were very bold. But Umi-san ignored my protest. So I left no choice. After I sang the song, Umi-san and Caldina-san even shouted "encore" while Ferio was laughing like mad. But I ignored them and shoved the mic. to Hikaru-san. Hikaru-san ran to the 'stage' and chose the first slow song in the party, _Everlasting Story_. Then Caldina-san finally got the mic. and chose the song _Furuete Kudasai_. I thought it was quite weird because the tone didn't suit her as good as _Koori-tachi no PURAIDO _(And her dance had made it weirder). Then Umi-san pushed her off the stage and sang another flirty song _Hitori Jime_. Ascot-san blushed more as Caldina-san made some teasing jokes. Then Umi-san threw the mic. (Did she consider the fact that she may break it?) to Ferio and chose the song for him. It was _Never Get Away_. Umi-san winked at me before she sat down on her seat. And Ferio kept looking at my direction whenever he sang the line _"Never get away for you"_. I think Umi-san had planned this.

Then Ferio dragged Master Clef, who sat at the back of the hall, onto the stage and asked Umi-san to choose a song for him. Umi-san picked out Seki Tomokazu's _MIZU KAGAMI_. It turned out that Master Clef was not a bad singer. He dragged Ferio back to the stage afterwards. This time, he just chose a song in random. It was another slow (and quite sad) song _Setsunakute mo...Zutto_. After that Meiling-san pushed him off and dragged me onto the stage. This time, thankfully, she chose a (again) slow song _Wakatte itahazu_. Then Aska-san wanted to sing a song which need 6 people to perform. Umi-san picked herself, Ascot-san, Sang Yang-san, Aska-san, Ferio and me to sing it. The song was called _Kono Sekai no Katasumi de_. Caldina-san was surprised that Ascot-san could sing. And she asked him to encore. Ascot looked embarrassed and decided to do another group singing. Ferio tried to get away but Ascot-san made him stay by pulling his cape. He dragged Master Clef and Lantis-san onto the stage. Then Umi-san picked the song _Mecha Hajikete GATTSU Tobashite_, a song from the Anime _Fushigi Yuugi_. They decided that Lantis-san will be Tamahome, Master Clef will be Hotohori, Ferio as Tasuki and Ascot-san as Chichiri. It maybe a strange combination. But the outcome was not bad. 

Hikaru-san suggested that "maybe we should sing a group song as well". Then she and Umi-san talked us into singing a song called _Get your love_. We all laughed at the end seeing they were all stunned for no reasons. Hikaru-san stayed on the stage and sing a new song by Tange Sakura, _Release my Heart_ and Lantis-san can't help but keep starring at her. Umi-san shoved Hikaru-san off the stage and sang a Slow Version of _Itooshii Hito no Tame ni. _After that Caldina-san made an appearance again by singing _DAME!_. If Lafarga-san was there, I'm sure that he will faint within a minute. After that, Caldina-san pulled Ascot-san onto the stage and sang another flirty song _2 of a Kind_. I saw Umi-san and Ferio were laughing so hard that they has tears in their eyes. Ascot-san took revenge on Ferio by dragging him to sing another duet _Aoi Jiyuu, Shiroi Nozomi_. Ferio didn't mind though. He even sang another song called _Voice_. Then Umi-san sang the last song _Still_. Because Presea-san suggested that we have to prepare for the ball tomorrow. Umi-san looked disappointed. But she said she will organized another Karaoke Party. I saw Master Clef was not happy about it.

Actually, I was quite glad that we can get away. Because I don't dare to think what other embarrassing songs Umi-san may made us sing. But Umi-san kept teasing me about me going to the ball with Ferio tomorrow. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**_Song list: from the author_**

I just want to tell you honored readers that where did those song came from. If you're interested, find the lyrics or CD or mp3...whatever! They're good songs! And, I don't own them. Sessha is too poor de gozaru.

_Fushigi Yuugi:_

Koori-tachi no PURAIDOand Furuete Kudasai by Soi  
Aoi Arashi by Yui  
Otome Ranman by Nuriko-sama  
Everlasting Story, Wakatte itahazu and Itooshii Hito no Tame ni by Sato Akemi   
Never Get Away by Suboshi  
MIZU KAGAMI by Chichiri  
Setsunakute mo...Zutto by Tasuki  
Mecha Hajikete GATTSU Tobashite by Tamahome, Hotohori, Tasuki and Chichiri  
Voice by Tamahome  
  
_Card Captor Sakura_

Kocchi wo Muite by Meiling  
Kini Naru Aitsu by Syaoran  
Hitori Jime by GUMI  
Get Your Love by Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko  
Release my Heart by Sakura

_Rurouni Kenshin_

Kono Sekai no Katasumi de by RK VOICES  
DAME! Ending of Rurouni Kenshin  
2 of a Kind! by Megumi and Sanosuke


	33. 26042002, At night, still Cephiro

_**Friday, At night (But no idea what time is it)**_

The 'preparation for the ball tomorrow' was another scary experience...at least for Hikaru-san, it was.

After the Karaoke Party, Presea-san led us to a room, which there was nothing but wardrobes. Caldina-san and Umi-san got excited immediately and began to scan from wardrobe to wardrobe, while Presea-san and I told Meiling-san about the ball. By the time we finished (which we took only 3 minutes), they already pulled out several dresses and started to try them on. Finally they settled with their favorite dresses. Caldina-san's was a cream-colored long dress which was sleeveless. It was rather fancy. Umi-san's dress was a pale blue one that was down to her knees. Compare to Caldina-san's, hers was much more simpler. Then they turned their attention to Hikaru-san and me. Presea-san had already brought Meiling-san away from them. Umi-san got Hikaru-san while Caldina-san started to drag me around. 

I didn't need to walk around to long in order to choose the dress. I found one which was a almond one with sheer layers from the waist down to the knees. Just then, Meiling-san came back with Presea-san. They have also chosen their own dresses, but they would not let us know until tomorrow night. Then we heard Hikaru-san shouted. We went to find her. The scene made us sweat drop. We saw Umi-san was trying to see which dress could match Hikaru-san's hair. But she's pulling Hikaru-san's braid too hard out of frustration. Umi-san told us to leave her alone once she know that we have got our dresses. We can only send a silent for Hikaru-san, hoping Umi-san would not injure her.

Meiling-san will share the room with me. We talked about the things happened today. And she asked me was it so crazy whenever we come. My answer is:

"No, actually, this is quite normal already. There can be more crazy stuff if you came here more often."

Her mouth hanged opened for about a minute. Then when she snapped out of her thought, she started to tell me that she really interested in "_the guy in green hair and with scars on his face_". I could only starred at her in shock. She said she had been in love before but the guy was now happy with the girl he like. So she wanted to find someone too. Then, I've done something that was totally out of my character. I whispered these in her ears:

"The guy you're talking about was the crown prince of Cephiro. His name is Ferio." I saw delight all over her expression. But I was not finished. "_And he is mine._"


	34. 27042002, Saturday, Afternoon in Cephiro...

_**27/04/2002, Saturday, Sometime in the afternoon**_

I'm surprised that I can still write after what happened earlier.

This morning at the table, Master Clef introduced everyone to Meiling-san. And we noticed that Tarta-san, Tatra-san, Geo-san and Zazu-san had came already. Hikaru-san looked a bit sad. Maybe because she still haven't got over Eagle-san's death. But her mood quickly lightened when Presea-san said that we'll go Altis to have fun. Meiling-san, Umi-san and Caldina-san eager to join them. But I didn't want to for some reason.

Later, when all of them were gone, I walked around the castle looking for things to do. I met Aska-san and Sang Yang-san in the garden. They were having tea and invited me to join them. Then we talked about our recent events. Not longer before she reached the most sensitive topic of mine.

"Fuu, are you going to the ball with Ferio tonight?" She asked. And I told her that I'm going with him. Then she said, "you know, in Fahren, the person whom a prince asked to dance in the first dance will most likely to be his princess in 5 years! This goes the same to princess of course."

I feel myself blushed again. I don't think it was logical but I really wanted it to be true. I tried to hide my face behind the tea cup but Aska-san still notice my blushing face. I left after I finished the tea and walked to my room as quick as I can. But...fate was so unfair to me. Just when I wanted to calm myself down then I saw Ferio again. Unless my short sight has become worse, I can see that Ferio quicken his pace. He came and ask me for a walk. 

We walked around the garden, talking like usual. This time he complained about Presea-san's typing lesson. It was worse than those torture that she put on him. Like firing a cannon in his room while he was sleeping. Everyone knows about his love for sleep every well. Then the subject once again change to my school life. I told him about Umi-san's cheating during tests, our bizarre ice rank adventure, also the exchange student program and how Meiling-san know about Cephiro. And I told him that she was quite interested in him. He just laughed.

"Do you want to know what I've told her?" I asked and he replied with a nod. "First I told her you're the prince, then..." I spoke into his ears, "and that 'You. Are . Mine'."

I looked at his face and he was grinning (like an idiot). Then he did something that I will never ever forget in my life: he planted a brief kiss...on my lips. "Well, don't you noticed that I've always been yours since we met in the Forest of Silence? I bet you didn't." After that, he walked off, leaving me blushing and a million of thoughts flying in my head.

Because no one, included him, had kiss me before.


	35. 28042002, Sunday, Morning still in Cephi...

_**28/04/2002, Sunday, Late in the morning**_

Yesterday was the most wonderful day I have in my life. I can't help but smiling the whole day, and, for once, I don't care about Umi-san calling me "Your Majesty".

The ball was gorgeous. First we have some kind of memorial ceremony or something. I think it lasted for about 1 hour. Then people started to drink, to eat and to talk. No one started to dance though. I tried to find Ferio. I haven't see him after...after the incident in the garden. But I saw him standing beside Master Clef because of the ceremony. Just then, a gloved hand was held in front of me, and the familiar voice asked, "May I?"

I smiled as I answered, "of course." And I let Ferio led me to the dance floor. (Later I learned that the Prince would have to be the one to have the first dance.) After a few dance, I started to feel tired and we sat down somewhere quite far away from the dance floor.

"The dances in Cephiro was quite similar to those in our World. It just like a mixed up of Waltz and Tango." I said.

"Then why don't we just call it 'Wango'?" Oh, he and his bad jokes. "Forget the Wango business. Why don't we go out to the garden? I hate crowded place."

I didn't object and we sneak out of the hall and went to the garden. It was deserted but the music from the hall was still audible here. We didn't talk like we used to be. But the silence was a comfortable one, not the awkward one. We were just feel comfortable for each other's company. Then Ferio broke the silence.

"Do you...do you feel uncomfortable with what I do in the afternoon?" He asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

Oh...Now how should I answer him? First, and most important of all, I didn't feel a single bit of discomfort because of it. In fact, _I like it_. Since he's not anyone else. He's Ferio, _my_ prince of Cephiro.

"No, so don't worry about it." Even it's so dark, I can still see the infamous silly, but cute grin. "Can I have one more of it?"

A million of thoughts ran across my brain, just like before. But before I can focus again, I can feel his lips push against mine. I have to say: it feels _very good_. This one was a bit longer. Then he whispered, "I've been and still am in love with you."

Finally. I almost jumped from Cephiro to Fahren when I heard those 3 sacred words from him to me. I wanted to told him, I opened my mouth to speak but nothing come out. I was frustrated. Come to think of it, how can I _say_ it if I can't even _write_ it in my locked diary? He seemed to notice my nervousness, he said, "it's okay. No more words now."

My mind flashed back to the Karaoke Party. Now he will Never Get Away now...from me and for me.

* * *

_**Author's notes**_

Waaaaa! Go ahead and Reikka Shien sessha if you want! Sessha don't like this chapter de gozaru!! So bad written! No good. Sessha no good write romance! Even read millions of F&F! No write good one! Forgive sessha de gozaru!!

Oh, sessha just let her grammar slip...But sessha really think this chapter was not well written. Sessha is not a good writer when it come to romance. I hope I was as good as FuuMegami-sama...

Now just tell you guys: the first part of the "Princess-wanna-be's Diaries" will soon end. But of course! There will be a sequel! If you guy want it, that's it. This will last until about next week. Anyway, thanks for anyone who reviewed! Especially **FuuMegami-sama, Sushigirl07-dono **and **chibi-angel-dono**! I'll write as much as I can as long as you guys were here to support me! And credit goes to Iris and Clara, who helped me greatly with all the exchange student stuff.

Sorry for the decrease in number of the entries. Zaìjiàn!

JK, 28/04/2002, written in the hospital and typed by my mom.


	36. 28042002, Evening in Earth

_**Sunday, Evening (Earth Time)**_

"You've been rambling too much since Saturday" Umi-san said this during our lunch.

Actually, she should said "since last night, when _he told me he loved me_". It's like a heavy weight was finally lifted from me. It's strange, we know each other's feeling for a long time already, even we didn't say it out loud. But now, I have a new kind of feeling. It's not like I only wanted to talk to him or see him, but like..."to be together with him". I'm not sure what exactly it mean now. But I can find it out someday.

Our guests from Fahren, Chizeta and Autozam returned to their own countries after lunch time. Umi-san wanted to have another Karaoke Party. But Master Clef decided to play hide-and-seek in the library so Umi-san dismissed the idea. Then I heard that she wanted to "squeeze out all the details of last night" because she saw me left the hall with Ferio last night. But luckily, he come to rescue and went out to the garden before Umi-san can hit the door of the library and kidnap me.

We've talked for the whole afternoon, I don't remember what we've talked about though. But I really enjoy the lovely afternoon. We decided to leave at the evening and went back to the hall at sunset. Umi-san, Hikaru-san and Meiling-san were already there. Umi-san took her precious chance to tease me ("How come it take you so long? Don't tell me that you've making out with your boy-toy!") I blushed lightly at first, bit I decided it was pay back time. I would like to play tricks on them sometimes.

I turned around and kissed him. Then I looked back at them and glad to see the shocked look on Umi-san's and Meiling-san's faces. I heard Ferio said something like "I don't know you can be this mischievous." as I walked casually to their side and willed ourselves back to Tokyo. Umi-san still looked shocked to me while Hikaru-san remained confused. Then we went home with Umi-san declaring "you are going to tell me everything!"

Since today is the last day that Meiling-san is staying over, mother decided to have a feast for dinner tonight. I went to the guest room, recalling our time in Cephiro. She really wanted to go to Cephiro with us again. And I gave her the URL of the Cephiro chat room, so she can keep in touch with us.

I went back to my room and packed my stuff for the class camp tomorrow.

* * *

_**Author's note**_

Ha~ Fuu-sama was really OOC in this entry. But hey! Sessha warned you all before hand de gozaru. And you know who is she hanging out with? UMI THE MISCHIEF MAKER!! Of course she'll change too! My friend Iris, who probably a distant relative of Fuu, catch a bit of our (Kathy-baka and Sessha) gossiping habit too...he he.

Sessha just don't want anyone to Reikka Shien me this time so Sessha write this. Also Sessha twisted my foot yesterday in my Karate practice...Ochies...So Sessha write this in the Boring Chinese lesson today ...Next...THE CAMP! Please! Read on de gozaru!

JK, 29/04/2002, English lesson


	37. 29042002, Monday, Almost afternoon

_**29/04/2002, Monday, 11:30 am**_

This morning we all went to the airport to bid farewell to the exchange students (Kuyami-san tagged along with us for some reason). Some of us have tears in their eyes. Meiling-san said that she'll go to the chat room as soon as she go back to Hong Kong. Then we went back to our school. Because we'll go to the camp site in the afternoon.

When we first went back to the classroom, we saw Umi-san and Akane-san were listening to their (probably A*Teens again) MD while talking about boys. Kuyami-san ran back to her locker and get some Manga out of it. Umi-san tried to grab the Vol. 13 of _Fushigi Yuugi_ and groaned when she saw Sango-san was reading it while drinking some Jolly Sandy. I borrowed one of those as well because we didn't have anything else to do. The one I got was Vol. 37 of _Detective Conan_. The first page I turned to was a...kissing scene. I smiled at the memories in the pass two days...and failed to notice Umi-san was standing behind me. She cornered me (well, I sit at the back _and_ the corner of the classroom) and grinning (evilly to me). Then she started to interrogate me about the "details" from the Saturday night. Thankfully, Sango-san distracted her by throwing the _Fushigi Yuugi_ Vol. 13 at her. She winked at me and picked up another Manga to read. I put down the one that I'm reading (in case there's any plot that would attract Umi-san's attention) and get the first issue of _Fushigi Yuugi_. Hikaru-san and Umi-san were obsessed with it.

I think Tamahome was quite similar to Ferio in many ways. Of course, he's _not_ as cute as him.


	38. 29042002, After dinner

_**Monday, after dinner**_

I can't believe the camp was this tiring! Umi-san fell asleep the second we returned to our dormitory and I'm not far from that.

First off, we have to take a ferry trip to the island where the camp is. The trip was about 1 hour. But because Umi-san didn't used to long trips, so when we got there, she almost throw up. Then we have to walk another 30 minutes to reach our destination. The walk was hard because the slope was very steep.

Then the camp officials came to introduce the site to us (by this time, Umi-san and many people were exhausted). Then we'll go to the dormitory to put down our luggage first. The problem with that is a group will have a room. But our group has two boys! Anyway, we got our key, put down our stuff and go down to have our "activities". The teachers said the objective of the camp was "to know ourselves as well as the others". First we started off with some silly games. Like we have to go around and ask the other's favorite number. But actually we remember quite a number of it because of the E-mail surveys. Then we have to form a circle...according to our birthday, the oldest to the youngest. And I ended up being the youngest and the only one who is born in December in the class. With a few games which we need to run around the camp site, all of us had become very tired in no time. But more to come in the dinner--we had to set the table before we can eat and wash the dishes after the dinner.

That was not a big problem with me. But Umi-san and Kamatari-san groaned in tiresome when they heard we will be the group to wash the dishes. The food was not bad, only a bit too oily. But the teachers decided to sit with us...That was Umi-san's and Kuyami-san problem. Both of them almost shouted when Sorai-sensei _wanted_ to sit with our group, but in the end, he _didn't_. And Shizuno-sensei joined us instead. They all sighed in delight. 

Okay, now we're done with the dishes (Shizuno-sensei offered help, but we pushed her out of the kitchen because it was assigned for student only). Umi-san was "half-dead" on her bed. While Sango-san and Kagome-san were guessing what will come next after the 1 hour interval.


	39. 30042002, Tuesday, Too early in the morn...

_**30/04/2002, Tuesday, 1:00 am**_

The camp was more than exciting to all of us, especially with those so-called activities.

After the resting time, we assembled again and the teachers distributed some maps to us. They told us to reach this destination within about 30 minutes. Different group will have to go in a different route so no use in asking or following. A teacher will accompany us in case something had happened. Everyone glared at our group, because we have Shizuno-sensei to be the accompanying teacher and she the _Geography_ teacher.

We have to select a group leader in this task. Kagome-san chose Umi-san, Kuyami-san chose me while the rest (Umi-san, Kamatari-san, Sango-san and me) were choosing Miroku-san. So he was the leader. Map reading was not bad but the problems are 1) Outside is very dark, of course torches can easily solve the problem and the teachers had told us to bring them. 2) Outside was raining as well. This was something we didn't prepare. But we have to go anyway.

We studied our map. And we knew our first destination will be a temple near a shore. It's not far away from the camp either. Miroku-san quickly found the way, only the slope was ultra slippery. After we reached the temple, Shizuno-sensei called the other teachers and said that we're the fastest group to reach our destination (12 minutes). Then she told us we'll met at the gate of a church. This time, we used a longer time to find out the way and there's a small arguement between Umi-san and Miroku-san. But later, we found out that Umi-san was right. This time when we got to the church, there were already 3 groups waiting there. And the other two groups arrived only after 20 minutes later. After a short introduction of the church, the teachers led us to another place.

We don't know how much we have walked. But I'm sure it was a pretty long way, with quite a number of slopes. Then finally we reached somewhere and the road in front of us were pitch black. They asked us to form a group of two and walked through the path--no torches allowed, that's it. All of us shouted "What?" or "Pardon?" in perfect unison. I teamed up with Umi-san while Kagome-san with Kuyami-san and Sango-san with Miroku-san. We were the first group to go into the path. Umi-san immediate started the asking of the "detail" after she make sure no one was behind us. I groaned and didn't answer her, but she kept asking anyway. And it didn't take long for us to discover the path was actually a graveyard. It didn't scare us, since the dead body will no jump up and scare people, right? (Actually, I thought Umi-san was more scary there)

It only took five minutes to finish the first path. Shizuno-sensei was there waiting for us. She told us we can have a short rest for five minutes to wait for the other groups. Because we'll have to change our partner. After about 2 minutes, Kuyami-san and Kagome-san arrived. Umi-san wanted to team up with Kuyami-san. So I'll team up with Kagome-san. For some reason, she was quite afraid of the graveyard. Then we started the second half of the path. This one was a bit longer than the first one. And I don't know if my hearing has problem or not, but I'm sure that I've heard Umi-san and Kuyami-san were singing _For all that I am_ (another song by A*Teens).

After walking to some place where light was present, we discovered that we're going back to the ferry pier where we first arrived in the afternoon. Then Sorai-sensei told us that we can have an hour time to buy snacks around the streets. Umi-san immediately dragged me to some stores and looking for mid-night snack. I'm not hungry though. And everyone bade each other "good morning" when we notice it has passed 12:00. We walked back to the camp site at 12:45 am, wet and tired. And finally, the teachers let us to sleep. But we can't take showers because there's no water in the bathroom after 12:00. Umi-san slammed herself over the bed and fell asleep in a time that could break the world record. Kuyami-san and Kamatari-san were listening to their MDs. Sango-san, Miroku-san and Kagome-san were playing cards. But they were too noisy so Umi-san shoved them out of the room.

I think I should go to sleep now.

Oh no! We forgot to tell our friends in Cephiro that we'll not at home for 2 days.


	40. 30042002, Afternoon

_** Tuesday, Afternoon**_

Finally we're done with the camp. I'm sure that Umi-san will be too ill for school tomorrow.

This morning, we have to wake up at 6:00am. Many of us were half asleep because we only have about 5 hours to sleep. I've heard that Sango-san, Kagome-san and Miroku-san stayed up all night. But surprisingly, they looked like they've got a very decent sleep.

Then we started our first "activities": morning exercises. The worst thing was to run around the path near the camp site, which extended to the hill top. But some of us were hiding somewhere between the trees to catch their breath. of course, they were discovered by Sorai-sensei and rewarded 5 more laps around the _whole_ camp site.

We have breakfast at 7:00am. By this time, everyone was wide awake and chatting. This time, Kuyami-san's and Umi-san nightmare come true: Sorai-sensei come and sat at our table. Then we had another silly game before our free time.

We went to somewhere like a covered playground. There's a lot of labels lying on the floor. Our task was to pick up the labels, read the words and stick it on the person who you think they suits him or her. After the game, we laughed very hard because we can use the noun "Christmas Tree" to describe Umi-san. There were so many labels all of over her back and the sleeves of her jacket. She muttered that we're not much better than her as she tore off the labels. We looked at each other, shrugged and stated to picked off those labels as well.

We can do whatever we want (as long as we didn't leave the camp site) until lunchtime. We went back to the dormitory and packed our things. After we're done, Miroku-san got out a _watermelon_ from a plastic bag. Umi-san, Kamatari-san, Kuyami-san and I were speechless at the sight of it. Then he explained that they sneaked out of the camp, went to the town and bought it back last night. Just then, Kamatari-san reminded him of not having a knife for it. And his solution was to throw it on the floor and smash it in the process. He succeed but there was juice everywhere. Sango-san made him promise that he will be the one to clean it up. After everyone had eaten a piece or 2, Kamatari-san picked up a piece and hit Miroku-san. He tried to dodge but it still hit his shoulder. A messy watermelon fight began. The rest of us stayed away and become the audience on the upper berth of the bunk beds. They finally stopped and cleaned up the room. By that time, we're all giggling because of their "blushing faces". They took a cold-water shower (because there were no hot water) and we went down for lunch.

After the lunch, we went up and got our bags. That's the time we left the camp site. We would have to take another ferry trip back. On this trip, Umi-san got really sick and threw up. I called her mother to take her home afterwards.

Okay, now I will have some sleep too. This so-called training camp was really too much for me.


	41. 30042002, At night

_** Tuesday, 10:00 pm**_

I've slept the whole afternoon. Mother came and woke me up for dinner. But I'm still very tired. Anyway, I logged into the chat room to see if anything had happened (or Ferio could gain the permission to online).

This time, Zazu-san, Presea-san, Lantis-san, Hikaru-san and Meiling-san were online.

**Pharle_Fantasies:** Oh Fuu! Where have you been?  
**Macho****Rush:** How come you didn't know? Oh yeah, you didn't get on this afternoon.  
**Kaze_no_Seirei:** I've went to a class trip and I forgot to tell you guys.  
**FightingSpirit325: **Don't worry! I've told them this afternoon.  
**BurningSwordsman: **What camp?  
**Kaze_no_Seirei: **Sorry, Hikaru-san. I can't say a word of it (it's the rule). And thank you Meiling-san.  
**FightingSpirit325:** BTW, your bf already know about it. He sneaked online this afternoon but soon being kicked out by Zazu, on Presea's order.  
**Kaze_no_Seirei: **So, his typing skill still /Chuckle/ very terrible, right?  
**Pharle_Fantasies:** You bet! But you usually argued whenever someone talking about Ferio being your bf...

Oh no.

**Kaze_no_Seirei: **Well...anyway...  
**FightingSpirit325: **Where's Umi?

Thanks for saving me, Meiling-san.

**Kaze_no_Seirei: **She's sick because of the ferry trip. And I got to go. Father had called someone to repair the printer.  
**BurningSwordsman: **See ya tomorrow, Fuu-chan!  
**FightingSpirit325:** Bye~  
**Macho****Rush:** Wait! What's a printer...

I don't have time to answer him because I've logged off already. I have to study for _another_ Geography test now.


	42. 01052002, Wednesday, Economics

_**01/05/2002, Wednesday, Economics**_

Umi-san's another nightmare come true. Even she was not in the classroom to witness it.

This morning, Sorai-sensei's temper was _unusually_ good. For once, he didn't gave out any lecture even someone had forgotten to hand in the Japanese composition. But the 'nightmare' was happened in the History class.

Konishi-sensei was late as usual. But this time no one was chatting, sleeping or doing other things. And everyone was reading something on a paper. Later we discovered that was our yearly exam time table. Everyone in my class were complaining because Sorai-sensei still haven't gave us the time table. But Kuyami-san pointed out that he did everything slower than anyone else. We discovered that the first day we have will be English I (composition) and History. This only made them complain more. They even shouted more loudly when Konishi-sensei mentioned this fact very casually.

Namimura-sensei was away for the morning because of so exam. So the two English lesson was changed to Economics, which we should have in the afternoon. The topics were getting more and more difficult. But Kuyami-san ignored it as always. The break almost end. I must prepare to copy the notes again.

* * *

**Our Yearly Exam Time table**

**Date**
**Subject**

7/6--Friday
English (Composition)

History / Jap. History

10/6--Monday
Japanese (Grammar)

Economics

11/6--Tuesday
Mathematics

12/6--Wednesday
English (Grammar)

Geography

13/6--Thursday
English (Listening)

18/6--Tuesday
Japanese (Composition)

19/6--Wednesday
Computer / Jap. Literature / Eng. Literature/ Account

21/6--Friday
English (Oral)


	43. 01052002, Math

_**Wednesday, Math**_

Sorai-sensei finally distributed the time table during the Jap. lesson. Those in Jap. History class complain as loudly as we have in the History lesson. Of course, Sorai-sensei gave us _another_ lecture about it. And no one listen to him as always.

And at the end of the class, he informed us that he had to gave us extra lesson after school. Because we may not be able to finish the whole exam syllabus. His expression told us "No objection will be accepted". Then he let us choose one day and we'll have class on that day's after school till 4:30 pm. Well, it can't be on Tuesday or Friday. On Tuesday, there is Archery Team, Kendo Team and Fencing Team practice. Friday there is the computer club and Student Channel meeting. With these, at least 1/4 of the students (including me) will be gone. At last, we choose Wednesday. But everyone hated this.

Hikaru-san and I have lunch together. During that time, Hikaru-san said that she wanted to visit Umi-san after school. Since the extra class starts on next Wednesday, so I'm free to go today. I've heard that Umi-san caught a bad cold because of the rain. I hope that she's alright.

We got back to school and back in my classroom, we found Kamatari-san was skipping his band practice. He was playing his trumpet, which attracted a lot of attention. Kuyami-san almost fell off her chair when he played the national theme of China (because she had no idea how come he know how to play that). Akane-san almost spit out her coke when he played an off-key version of _Upside Down_, while the others were laughing. Just then, Sukunami-sempai came in and asked for helpers in the School Open Day on Friday and Saturday. Hikaru-san wanted to join and asked me to join as well. I asked her that if she want to go to Cephiro on Friday, since Friday was a holiday. She said that we can go on Saturday. So we both signed up. He told us we can help to organized the game store for the Astronomy club, which Sukunami-sempai was responsible for and having a problem of lack of helpers.

Kuyami-san told me that she'll be one of the helpers of the Astronomy Club too. She told me that Kasei-san (one of the exchange students) was quite interested in him. But she heard that Sukunami-sempai had a girlfriend already. Then she asked me to say hi to Umi-san because she didn't have time to join our after school visit

* * *

**Author's notes**

KATHY-BAKA! DON'T HAVE ANY THOUGHT ABOUT TAKA! EVEN SESSHA DON'T LIKE MIBAKA, BUT HE IS HERS!

Sorry for the outburst and off topic. Anyway, sessha think that many characters from the other series have been forgotten de gozaru, especially those from Fushigi Yuugi--Taka (Sukunami)--and Card Captor Sakura--Sakura, Tomoyo and (Li) Syaoran. Sessha try to focus these series by putting the character songs in the earlier entries. Just then sessha remember Kathy-baka claimed to love him more than Mibaka does. So...hehe, that makes the plot. Anyway, sessha always like Taka more than Tamahome de gozaru, even thought they were they same person technically.

Actually, today sessha was having a holiday (and loads of homework undone). And sessha bought a new MKR poster! Even it cost me 1/3 of my allowance. Sessha like those character design of the OVA better than the TV series. Sessha don't think that the poster had appeared on the net...But sessha don't have a scanner or digital camera to show you guys either de gozaru.

Anyway, I've almost 80 reviews!! Love you all! 

**FuuMegami-sama**--Actually, compare Tamahome and Ferio...Sessha like Tamahome better de gozaru...And I don't know if Ferio can go to the chat room or not...(Kathy-baka: I thought you are the author...)  
**Sushigirl07-sama**--Sessha glad that you like it de gozaru. It's difficult to think of the chat room "scenes" because sessha seldom go to chat rooms. Anyway, sessha will continue as long as there is someone like it de gozaru!  
**twin-ascot-dono**--Sessha really want to write some Asmi and Lankaru. But since this fic was centered in Fuu-sama...I'll try anyway. I like Asmi and Lankaru too!  
**Infalna-dono**--Glad that you like it. Thanks for the reviews de gozaru.

Special thanks to Kathy-baka for helping sessha to construct the Camp entries.

Please remember to review! Also, sessha have a new SN in AOL. The name is _Nuriko Guardian_. You know what to do, right?

JK, 01/05/2002, at home (and neglecting the homework)


	44. 02052002, Thursday, Morning and Afternoo...

_**02/05/2002, Thursday, Recess**_

Umi-san come back today. She looked better than we visited her yesterday but still very tired. Especially with 3 continuous Jap. lesson in the morning. Sorai-sensei had a tendency to use the class period to have Japanese lesson as well. But this always make people very tired, annoyed and bored at the end of it. Because it will leave us a pile of Jap. homework undone again.

Back to the morning time. Sukunami-sensei came in (again) and distributed the plans about the Open Day tomorrow also our working time table. I found that I'll be working with Hikaru-san and Kuyami-san in the morning and afternoon from 10:00 am to 2:00pm. I think that Hikaru-san will suggest a tour of the Open Day afterwards. And he told us that we don't need to worry about anything else. Because he have to finish the decoration, the games, etc.

Geography was teaching as fast as usual. Good thing that I don't have much problem of catching up. But hard is hard. We have to remember stuff that we were taught in 2 years because of a single external exam.

_**Thursday, Library lesson**_

Maseki-sensei was quite bad at the Math class. But again, I think Sango-san, Kagome-san and Miroku-san were talking too loud in the lesson. Even with the others talking as well, their sound were clearly heard. So this made Maseki-sensei scold the whole class. After that the atmosphere was so awkward and quiet. It's quite uncomfortable as well.

Lunch time was quite uneasy for Umi-san. Because we have a extra 20-minute Geog. lesson. She looked so exhausted after it. Hikaru-san, who came in at the last minute of lunch time, wanted to call her mother to take her back home. But she insisted to stay because there's only 2 lessons left (library was not a lesson, it's only a time for students to play computer in the library, if you can get one, that's it).

Economics was as usual--nothing happened. It was always passed without a single incident. Except sometimes when we're in the computer room, Miroku-san would be caught for playing ICQ during lesson.

I didn't get a computer this time. Because of Umi-san's condition, I don't think it's good to leave her alone (she will not use the computer unless she wanted to go to the chat room. And she definitely didn't want to this time). I just went around and look for books. This time, I found another _Princess Diaries_. I think it was called the "_Princess in Love_" or something. Because our edition would not print out the official title and just keep it with "_Princess Diaries_" and different covers. I've borrowed one to go home and see.

3 minutes till the bell rings.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

Sessha just looked like Umi-dono in these few entry de gozaru. Sessha was quite sick these day. Not because of ferry trip or cold though. It was all the stress of school and test and exam (COUGHHKCEECOUGH). Sessha hate it. Because of it, we are always having extra lesson or test or homework or whatever de gozaru.

But sessha don't want to break the promise of updating every single day (if sessha is at home). So here it goes de gozaru. Sessha hope you guys won't mind too-short entries.

Sessha had planned that the first "Diaries" will end on this Sunday de gozaru. What will come up next? He he...come on! Think of Fuu-sama's personality! What will be on her mind at times like this? (Don't answer Ferio de gozaru! Because this was _always_ in her mind.) If you don't get the point, read yesterday's entries and you'll know my idea. The next one maybe a little bit more boring. And Sessha try to focus on her family more than school and (insert a-certain-noun) more than Cephiro. That means, there will be fewer Cephiro trips. But there's always chat room de gozaru.

I'll try to make the Open Day longer, okay?

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!

JK, 03/05/2002, 1:15 am (HK time)


	45. 03052002, Friday, Afternoon at school

_**03/05/2002, Friday, Lunch hall of the school**_

Being one of the organizers of the School's Open Day surely was a good experience. But my feet were sore after standing for about...6 hours I think and walking for 2 hours.

We have to go to school on 8:00 am because we need to do the final preparation of the game store. Sukunami-sempai have booked a whole classroom for the Astronomy Club. They've used some black plastic bag with luminous stars stuck on it to cover the ceiling and windows of the classroom, making darker than usual. On one side, there is some information about the Chinese and Western Zodiac, which was their main theme of the whole game. There were 3 games: puzzles (word and normal ones) also Twister, with Chinese Zodiac characters on it instead of different kind of colors. After some small arguments, Hikaru-san, Kuyami-san and I decided we would watch one of the games and change our place every 1 hour and 20 minutes.

After everything was settled, I went to see those information about the Zodiac. My sign--Sagittarius--was represented by the two stars Miboshi on the East and Hikitsu on the North. Funny, those names sounds like those characters in the Fushigi Yuugi.

Our work started at 10:00 am. On the first round, I'm responsible for the Twister. I had to admit it was quite fun to tell the people the instructions and see them struggling on the plain. Umi-san come too. She tried out the Twister and thrilled because it was the Chinese Zodiac--which (really) resembled the Fushigi Yuugi world, she said. We told her our shift would be over at 2:00pm. She promised she would come back and she started to go to other places.

We changed on 11:20 am. This time I'm working on the (normal) puzzles. Those puzzles were shape of nebulas and galaxies. What I had to do was to time the people. The fastest one only used 3 minutes 34 seconds to finish his puzzle. But the most common time was 7 minutes and over.

The last internal shift was at 12:40 pm. This time I'm at the store of the word puzzle. To tell the truth, this was quite boring. People need to dig out some small luminous stars with letter written on them and form a word that related to astronomy with them. Prizes will be given according to the number of words that they formed. 

I stood there for another 1 hour 20 minutes. Finally, Sukunami-sempai came in (he has another store to watch, which was the Student Channel's store. I can't believe there's actually somebody would have time for 3 club activities) and told us that our shift was over, he and some other students would take over. At that moment, Umi-san came into the room then dragged Hikaru-san and I out of the classroom. She dragged us all the way to go to the hall, where Kamatari-san and Misao-san were performing with the school band members. Also Kagome-san's and Kaoru-san's performance in the string orchestra. Their performances were really good. No wonder they could win so many prizes during the Music Festival. 

After that, we moved to the other places, starting from the first floor. The first store we went into was the OM Team's store. They gave us a mini OM game, which we did quite bad. The next stop was to the Student Channel, where Sango-san was working. They had a quiz which was quite fun. We have to guess what was the object in the video, which they have magnified for several times. Umi-san was fuming when she knew the one she need to guess was a ponytail of a student. Well, mine were pretty simple. They were only some color pencils and some flowers, which could be found along the corridor of the 2nd floor.

Then we went to the Foreign language society. There we found Kuyami-san. She was one of the committee of the Chinese Branch (because she can speak Chinese). Hikaru-san asked her if she was tired from our 6-hour standing in the Astronomy store. But she said that she didn't need to stand much because what she was organizing was a mini version of _We Want to be a Millionaire?_ so she could sit down and watch. We played it once. We answered everything correctly until the last question, which was What is the Chinese word *_Míngxìnpiân_ mean? The answer is a postcard. Anyway, it was fun.

The funniest part was in the Art room, where (of course) the Art Club was. Even Hikaru-san didn't like art much, we still can find fun in it. Tomoyo-san (who was the student official there) suggest us to go a "glass painting" which we can draw whatever we want on a small glass board. Surprisingly, we all drew the same thing: Mokona-san. We all laughed at our works.

We have almost finished tour the whole school. Now we are sitting at the lunch hall, enjoying some snacks provided by the Home Economics Club. We are talking about Cephiro. Umi-san took her time and tried to ask me what happened on last Saturday. I can't believe she still remember it. Not that I have forgotten _that_, but she still _care_ what had happened. I ignored her questions as always and just ask her back did she and Ascot-san had a good time. That silenced her very well.

* * *

_**Author's note**_

* The symbol over the 'a' (This one: "^") should be written upside down.

There you go de gozaru. Actually the open day was last week, but since sessha had planned about the ball so sessha postponed it. Today is a holiday too! And the experience of working in an Open day store came from last year when sessha worked for the Chemistry Department. It was fun.

So, sessha tried to put more Fushigi Yuugi element into the story. I hope there isn't any Fushigi hater around. And sessha hope _someone_ would not beat/flame/kill me for liking Tama-chan more than Ferio, even my motto was _2F rules_. And in my story, Fushigi Yuugi ended in Vol. 13, okay?

Sessha will continue the author note on next chapter. Because sessha need to be filled with WAFF to write their next trip to Cephiro.

So, REVIEW! And remember 2F (also WAFF) rules!

JK, 03/05/2002, after watching A LOT of Rayearth as well as Rurouni Kenshin WAFF on the net


	46. 03052002, At night

_** Friday, 10:15pm**_

Kuu-san had occupied the computer tonight. She said that it was a college project and shoved me out of _my_ room. Oh well, just when I want to go to the chat room. What if Ferio can (finally) gain Presea-san's permission and online again?

Anyway, since I don't have anything to do save for homework, I grabbed my Math, Geog. and Jap. textbooks, also some single-line paper to Kuu-san's room. She occupied my room, why can't I used hers? I have 2 Geog. tests next week. Together with Math. Also tons of extra classes...This is what would happen if exams come up.

I drown myself in my world of homework for about 2 hours. Then all of a sudden, I lost all my interests in revising the coastal system (Geog). Instead, I started my rambling on this. And I'm all excited because we'll go to Cephiro tomorrow. That means I finally get to see _my_ Ferio again. Wait, _my_? When did I started to use the word _my_ when I mention him?

Most probably, last Saturday. Which was one of the days where my dream came true. I can still fill the warmth on my body whenever I'm thinking about him. Misao-san said that sometimes I would daze off with a smile that she never see before on my face. Like when Kaoru-san mentioned her college boyfriend during their talks. I told her that it's natural for girls to be like this when they're in love.

Yeah, me, a natural bookworm, in love. Sometimes I can't even believe it myself.

* * *

**_Author's note _**(Sessha hope you guys won't Reikka Shinen me for all these rambling de gozaru)

This one is a little short de gozaru na...I've used all my energy in the fluffy entries tomorrow. Sessha is going to record a radio show tomorrow so sessha prepared the entries first incase sessha don't have time to think it.

Sessha read those review and feel glad that you all love the chatroom. Actually sessha think that it's too lazy to write chat room all the time de gozaru. But since our stupid class teacher keep scolding us on trivial issues, classes became more boring and R-rated because of those swearing (it's becoming more and more difficult to keep with the _sessha _and _de gozaru _now, because sessha swore more often than before). Anyway, sessha is really happy that my honored reviewers: **FuuMegami-sama, Sushigirl07-dono, korosu-dono, chibi-angel-dono, twin-ascot-dono and Infalna-dono **didn't mind short entries and chat room all the time de gozaru. You guys are the best!! Since you supported sessha and this unworthy fanfic from the beginning of it. Sessha is surprised that it keep up until today! Arigatou de gozaru!

Funny, these things should be written at the last page of a fic, right. Guess sessha had been rambling for too long. See you tomorrow de gozaru!

JK, 03/05/2002, almost 11:00pm at HK time


	47. 04052002, Saturday, Midafternoon in Ceph...

_**04/05/2002, Saturday, Mid-afternoon in Cephiro**_

Our trip to Cephiro was a quite uneasy one for Umi-san because of her cold. But since she insisted to come with us, so...

When we arrived at the Castle, Lantis-san and Hikaru-san immediately got engaged in a conversation (probably about Game boy and emulators). Umi-san went talking (or rather, _gossiping_) with Caldina-san. I wanted to find Ferio of course. But Presea-san told me that Master Clef managed to catch him in the tress, so now he had to do his 'princely duties'. I was soooo disappointed. But I can't do anything about it anyway. At least I will have the chance to see him later the day.

Hikaru-san came and asked me to continue our last RPG lesson. And I finally got a chance to see the computer in Cephiro--it just like out laptop back on Earth, but it was much more lighter. This time, there were playing the _Ranma 1/2 Akaneko-dan Teki Hihou_. I've played that in Grade 7 and didn't remember much about the strategies. But I helped them as much as I can. It took us 6 times to defeat the boss Ghost Cat.

Then we moved onto the next game, which surprised Hikaru-san and I greatly. Because the title of the game was _Magic Knight Rayearth_. Lantis-san explained to us that the game was created by Zazu-san and Geo-san. It started with Princess Emerauld summoning us (but they left out the Tokyo Tower part) to Cephiro, our little introduction (I suppose they got the information from Master Clef), our battle with Alcyone-san, etc. He said that he just finished the part with the Forest of Silence. Then he played a little movie. It was the part where Ferio gave me the orb. I still can't help but blushed at the memory. Especially when he said "_Of course it was because of love!"_ I know he was lying back then. And I never imagine that it would come true. (Okay, I admit I _have fantasized _about it after the whole Desert Incident)  


Ferio just called me through the orb. He said that he has finished he duties and wanted to meet me at the garden. But I told him that I wanted to finish writing this first. Because if I don't, I will forget it later. Unless my ears were deceiving me, I think that he seemed to be very interested in the content of my journal.

Back to the game, we will be going to the See Shrine. But Hikaru-san suddenly suggested to have a walk instead of staying in the room all day. I retreated back to my room (and writing this). Because we all know that Hikaru-san was having some romantic relationship with him. So I better not in their way, interrupting them.


	48. 04052002, Night time

_**Saturday, Night time**_

I'm really glad that I've came to Cephiro this weekend. No, it was more than glad. More than any positive emotion that can be describe by word.

I went to the garden once I finished this. It took me quite a long time to find him because the garden was much larger than I thought. Finally I found him under a tree, fast asleep. I know his love for sleep very well. Actually, he looked cute while he's sleeping, he looked so relaxed...Okay, I snapped myself out of my Dreamy Land and quit starring at him. I tried to wake him up and pushed his shoulder lightly. Then here comes the surprise. First I heard him murmured something, which I could not hear it very well. Then his arms suddenly came behind me and pulled me close to him. I can feel that I was blushing much more redder than I have in my life. Also I've noticed something that I've been neglecting before--the _heartbeat_, which was beating madly against my chest. But, it feel so comfortable and safe and..._just right_ in his arms.

Then I guess I've fallen asleep. When I woke up, I noticed there were the so-familiar amber eyes starring at me. I blushed (again) at the closeness. It's strange, we have...well..._kissed_ before, but how come I still blush when he was just starring at me like that? Just then, I noticed another reason why my face was having the same color as Hikaru-san's hair--I remember that when I first tried to wake him up, my feet were on the _ground_. Now, I was _sitting on his lap _and my head _on his shoulder_. But according to his expression, he was _enjoying_ this.

"I see you finally awake." He said with his famous goofy (to me) grin. "Even I enjoyed starring at you without you knowing, I love you awake better."

For some reason, I didn't blush. Instead, I said, "well, can you kindly explain why I'm in this position, _Prince Ferio_?" I like to call him _Prince_ whenever I'm teasing him, a (bad) habit that I picked from Umi-san.

"Umm...why?" He tried to look innocent, but failed miserably when he burst out laughing. "I don't know." He said after he calm down from his laughter. "Just when I saw you sleeping with my arms around you, I wanted to get closer..."

"Then why you start sleep-hugging me in the first place?"

A silence passed. Then he said, "okay, you win. I will never defeat you when it comes to debate, starting from that time in the forest."

Oh yeah, the time when I saw through he first lie in the Forest of Silence.

Another silence period passed. But these were the comfortable ones. We were simply enjoying each other's present. Then, after some time, with a sudden urge, I looked up and kissed him with all my passions. God, how I love the feeling of his lips pressed against mine. And _how I love him_. And he's returning it with the same affection, this surely is _heaven_.

But I need to break the kiss eventually. When I did, my eyelids become very heavy suddenly. I put my head back on his shoulder. Before I fell asleep, I whispered those sacred words, "Ferio, I wanted to tell you for so long..._I love you...with all my heart..._"

After that, I fell asleep. Before I officially drifted off the Dreamy World, I felt he kissed my forehead...

We stayed like this until sunset, when he woke me up and said, "if we don't go inside, Umi will find us and tease us to the end of the world."

It doesn't matter if Umi-san call me names and tease me now. What matter was that _I've told him_, even I was only semi-conscious. I did told him my feeling that swaying my heart for two long years. I don't care if anything happen now. And I mean it. _Anything_.

* * *

_**Author's note**_

*Faint before the computer because of all the work load* Sessha finally finish writing romance scenes de gozaru...Sessha hope that was not too bad. If you guys thought it sucks, again, feel free to Reikka Shinen sessha de gozaru.

Sessha went recording this afternoon. And sessha almost banged my head against the wall out of embarrassment. Anyway, it's all over now. It will be broadcast in 3 weeks time. But because it was Mandarin...so if you are interested, checked this net for the download version, but sessha don't know when will it be up. http://www.rthk.org.hk

Sessha have to take a rest and prepare to do my nasty Chinese homework de gozaru. Thank you all reviewers there! (Sessha was too tired/lazy to write a thank you list)

Ja~

JK, 04/05/2002, starring at the PC screen after watching about 10 episodes of Fushigi Yuugi


	49. 05052002, Sunday, Afternoon, still in Ce...

_**05/05/2002, Sunday, Afternoon, Cephiro**_

Umi-san was awfully quiet since this morning. Usually, she should be gossiping with Caldina-san or making shopping plans with Presea-san at the breakfast table. But she didn't say a word. Even when Ascot-san ask her if she is okay, she only smile and nodded, and no words come out.

After breakfast, we all shattered to do our own things. I saw Umi-san went to the direction of _a certain someone's_ room. And Hikaru-san was with Lantis-san as usual. I went to the garden again with Ferio. Somehow, it become our special meeting place. I wonder why?

We sat under the tree and talked about stuff like usual. He seemed like he's hurt when I told him our coming exam and we can't come to Cephiro as frequent as before. Also we talked about Umi-san strange behavior. Ferio was quite worried about her too, despite he's quite afraid of her words.

Then some sound from the tree above, which had startled me greatly. Then I saw some birds flying out from several trees and flying around us. I'm surprised that these birds were not afraid of people. I reached out my hand, trying to get one of them to land on my fingers. But it's like they didn't trust me--girl from the other world-- even they were still flying around us.

Then I felt someone was pulling me from behind. And the only one who was behind was Ferio. Now, like yesterday, I was _sitting on his lap_ again. I tensed a bit, then I heard him said, "here, let me help a bit." I saw him raised his hand as well. The birds seemed to like him a lot. I think it was because he spent a lot of time in the forest and hiding in the trees. A little yellow bird was flying closer and closer. He moved his hand a bit closer to mine. Then it finally landed on my fingers. I smiled and leaned back, enjoying the sensation of his warmth, also his arm now wrapped around my waist. I let go of the bird a moment later, and let my mind concentrate on my prince again.

Suddenly, some lyrics appeared in my mind...

_Moshimo kiseki wo Hitotsu okoseru to yuu nara  
Kono isshun wo E no naka ni tojikome  
Kawaru jidai no Sawagashisa nante shirazu ni  
Tada anata dake Mitsumetai_
_If one miracle can be made to happen  
To lock this instant in a picture  
Without knowing any of the troubles of the changing times  
I want to be gazing only at you_

...which fitted my feelings at that moment very well.


	50. 05052002, Evening back in Tokyo

_**Sunday, Evening, in Tokyo**_

If Hikaru-san finished her Biology report before our trip here, we may be able to stay longer. But, she didn't. So we had to cut short our trip and go back to our world in the afternoon. 

So we went our respective way after we came back to the Tokyo Tower. Hikaru-san made a mad dash toward the library. Umi-san walked away quietly, but with a smile on her face. I just went back to home and starring the ceiling again. Soon, I feel bored and decided to have some music. I turned on the computer and randomly choose a song. It happened to be the song that almost made me faint in the Karaoke Party.

_Ah, When I walk though the city with an elegant stride,  
Um, I monopolize all the guys' attention._

I thought back the recent event. Started from the ball. It was one of the changing point of my life. At least, I've became more and more aware of my and also his feeling.

_Ah, I'm always so sinful.  
Um, My poor heart is captivated._

I have been thinking a lot, especially last week. Our "relationship" didn't change a bit from our second visit to Cephiro. Not until last Saturday. Even my heart was captivated long before that. Although this would not likely to happen, I'm always afraid that he would reject me if I confess to him. I wonder if he feel the same? I think he did. If not, he will tell me long ago instead of using his bad jokes to tease me

_Though you're being serious, I'm sorry.  
If you're an ordinary man, go away.  
A sad, small voice. Cool eyes   
My heart belongs to him._

My mind was having flashbacks again. This time it was when Caldina-san tried to order the villagers to kill us. Then Ferio wanted to distract her so we can escape. He told me because of Princess Emerauld and...he love me...so he wanted to help. I don't know he's serious or not. But my heart had skipped a beat when he said it...

I felt like I have been attracted to him from the second I met his eyes. At first, those eyes carried nothing but confident and courage. But the second time, after _that incident_ happened, there was sadness over them. Recently, those sadness were fading. I can see that whenever he was starring at me (or _I_ am starring at _him_).

_I polish my heavenly beauty   
with tireless efforts as the work of my lifetime  
If it's for love, I'll walk a thousand miles in a day,   
over fields, over mountains, running down all the streets._

Sometimes, I wonder why he love me. Not that I'm pretty or something. But there's a saying in Chinese (where Kuyami-san told me): *Q_íngrén yên nèi chú Xïshï. _I think it was the case. And she once thought it not possible that for love anything could happen. I didn't convince her otherwise. But I know it could happen. I can willingly give up my life for his own happiness...

God, I'm rambling again. I should stop rambling so much. But I just can't stop myself. After all, my life had become a fairy tale once I fell down and almost hit the sea from Tokyo Tower. So, I'll just let things be.

Kuu-san is calling me from her room. I hope tonight she won't occupy my computer like she did on Friday.

* * *

* This sentence is in Chinese (as everyone can see). It approximately mean "you're the best/beautiful/handsome from the view of your lover." If you could find a better translation, tell me in the review. Because sessha was flunking in Chinese language.

_**Last...but not least...**_

Finally, the first season of the _"Princess-wanna-be's Diaries"_ ended with lame entry. Sessha tried her best to write de gozaru. But since sessha was still very-single, so I can't write romance feeling very well de gozaru. So, again, feel free to Reikka Shin'en sessha de gozaru.

And infinite thanks to all my reviewers. Also credit goes to Kathy-baka, Iris, Clara, April, who help me to construct the plots and give me command. Kathy-baka and Clara for letting me to add their name in the story; April to provide some funny stuff for the camp. And all my classmates who "appeared" in the story (he he, sessha used the Anime characters to represent them, that's it). Hope that we'll be as noisy as before! Until the ******* HKCEE, okay? 

Alright, another saying in Chinese: _Tiãnxià wú bùshàn zhì yánxí--_There isn't a banquet that without an ending. So the first one will end here...But the second one will soon begin, depends if there's anything to write. Sessha wanted to take some time to write the surveys. So you guys can wait right?

Remember to review! And thank you for all support that I gain in these 3 to 4 weeks. _Zàijiàn_!

JK the Nuriko-sama Worshiper, 06/05/2002, 12:55am


End file.
